La chasse au Sherlock
by Ophicius
Summary: Sherlock et John sont poursuivis par des chasseurs sadiques dans une forêt. Vont-ils arriver à y réchapper?
1. Chapter 1: Westwood

Chapitre 1 : Westwood

Quelques jours avant le nouvel an

Dans l'escalier du 221 B Baker Street.

John montait les marches avec lenteur, les mains chargées de courses qu'il avait faites dans la matinée. Cela ne faisait qu'hier qu'ils étaient rentrés à leur appartement. Ils avaient passés le mois de décembre presque entier à courir après un fan certain de Jack l'éventreur. Le 25 décembre ? Passé dans la boue et dans le froid, à chercher une scie sauteuse -l'arme du crime- ensanglantée et cachée sous un pont crasseux. Joyeux noël.

John n'avait pas eu le temps d'acheter un seul cadeau, même pour son colocataire. Il souhaitait se rattraper pour le nouvel an. Mais ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était de passer le 1er janvier seul à seul avec le détective. Vivre au moins une seule journée paisiblement à deux. Et s'il en avait le courage, lui avouer qu'il l'aimait.

John s'arrêta devant le palier, le souffle court. Bien sûr que non il n'aurait jamais le courage. Entre lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui depuis longtemps et ne rien faire, il préférait ne rien faire. Eviter de gêner Sherlock. Eviter de perdre son amitié. Mais au fond de lui-même, il avait un espoir, un tout petit espoir, que Sherlock puisse répondre positivement…

Tu rêves, mon vieux. Jamais.

John sursauta : Sherlock parlait tout seul, maintenant ? Il poussa la porte avec son épaule et débarqua dans la pièce.

Sherlock était comme à son habitude dans le canapé, et en face de lui son frère, visiblement vexé de la réponse de son cadet, s'était brusquement relevé de son fauteuil.

Maman était déjà très déçue que tu ne puisses pas venir pour noël, Sherlock. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de la revoir de temps en temps !

Je-te-dis-que-c'est-hors-de-question, articula Sherlock en fixant son frère, avant d'ajouter : tiens, John. Pose donc tous ces paquets, tu vas les faire tomber.

John reposa doucement les courses sur la table et serra la main de Mycroft. Ce dernier retenta une fois :

Sherlock, ce n'est pas seulement maman qui te le demande, mais moi aussi.

L'hiver te réussis bien on dirait, tu as repris 4 kilos depuis que je t'ai revu, répliqua Sherlock. Je ne veux pas assister à ton engraissement en direct.

Mycroft soupira et balaya la pièce du regard.

Je n'arriverai donc pas à te convaincre, on dirait. Je ne comprends pas, rien ne te retiens ici, qu'est-ce que tu as…

Brusquement il se tu, les yeux posés sur John, toujours debout.

Ho, souffla Mycroft.

« Ho », quoi ? Répliqua Sherlock, attrapant son violon.

Je vois. Je suppose…Et bien, je ne peux rien y faire. Mycroft avait maintenant un sourire suffisant. Tu aurais du me l'expliquer avant…

Quoi ? Répéta Sherlock.

Que tu voulais passer le nouvel an en tête à tête avec John, bien sûr.

Silence, puis Sherlock, ahuri, finit par dire :

Tu atteins des sommets de stupidités, aujourd'hui ! Ca n'a rien à voir avec John, il n'y a rien entre nous !

Bam ! Coup de couteau dans le ventre de John.

Nous ne sommes qu'amis, ajouta Sherlock.

Bam ! Deuxième coup, John dû s'assoir.

Tout le monde dit qu'on est un couple, mais c'est faux, conclu-t-il.

Bam ! John baissa la tête et fixa le sol pour se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur provoqué par Sherlock. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait retrouvé son archet et commençait à jouer. Mais Mycroft avait vu la lueur de souffrance dans les yeux de John et avait compris.

Très bien, capitula-t-il.

Il ramassa son parapluie mouillé par la pluie et lança un dernier au revoir.

A bientôt, John. Sherlock…

Il voulu lui dire de faire attention, mais attention à quoi ? Il se contenta de repartir sans un mot de plus. Sherlock cessa de jouer en entendant la porte claquer et se rallongea dans le sofa.

John s'était relevé pour ranger les courses. *Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose, pense à ….*

Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur vide et eu l'agréable surprise de ne pas trouver de tête décapité, cette fois. Lorsqu'il eu finit de remettre de l'ordre dans la cuisine et dans ses sentiments, il reçu un sms.

_De: Mycroft Holmes_

_A: John Watson_

_Vous connaissez la forêt de West ? Il parait que beaucoup de personnes ont disparues là-bas._

_Ca devrait désennuyer mon frère pendant un moment. Et me rendre service, vu qu'il ne vient pas diner à la maison, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose d'utile._

_PS : Mon frère n'est pas inaccessible. En relation amoureuse, je veux dire. C'est juste qu'il garde toujours ses sentiments de ce genre au fond de lui._

Le cœur qui bat plus vite, l'espoir qui renait, plus fort que jamais, tout cela John le réprima –c'était trop tôt – mais il resta quand même à rêver quelques secondes, les yeux fixés sur son portable.

De son côté, Sherlock aussi avait reçu un message. Grognant comme quoi on ne laissait jamais les génies réfléchir tranquillement, il attrapa son téléphone d'un geste rageur.

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Hey, Sherlock! Comment tu vas? Bien, ton premier noël avec Johnny-boy ?_

Depuis l'incident de la piscine, où Sherlock, John et Moriarty aurait tous pu sauter si Jim n'avait pas changé d'avis au dernier moment, Sherlock et Jim s'envoyait des texto (ou plutôt, Jim envoyait des SMS inutiles quand il le voulait et Sherlock lui disait d'aller se faire foutre). C'est ainsi que Sherlock, curieux de cette question, répondit :

_De : Sherlock Holmes_

_A: Jim Moriarty_

_Comment ça?_

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Et bien, tu lui as offert quoi pour noël ? Tu l'as invité le 24 décembre à diner, tu l'as embrassé à minuit, puis vous êtes remontez ensemble à l'appartement, et vous avez couchés ensemble sous la lumière chaleureuse d'une cheminée…_

_De: Sherlock Holmes _

_A: Jim Moriarty_

_Arrête tes fantasmes, espèce de pervers. On était à la poursuite d'un criminel armé d'une scie sauteuse et qui avait découpé en tranches 2 personnes déjà, mais bien sûr tu n'es au courant de rien ?_

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Absolument pas je te le promets. J'ai une mauvaise grippe depuis un moment et je n'ai pas bougé de mon lit depuis des jours._

_De: Sherlock Holmes_

_A: Jim Moriarty_

_Ho, quel dommage. Je suis désolé pour toi._

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Je peux sentir l'ironie même par téléphone, my dear. Mais revenons à John. Ca ne te crève pas les yeux qu'il est fou de toi ?_

Pendant un court instant, Sherlock fut déstabilisé. Evidemment, il le savait. Lui-même n'était pas insensible à toutes les gentillesses, toutes les attentions que John lui portait. Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Et il avait un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de sortit avec John Watson. Il n'était pas doué pour ça et ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Tu devrais lui faire plaisir, pour une fois. Vu tout ce qu'il fait pour toi. Et puis vous seriez si mignons ensemble…._

_De: Sherlock Holmes_

_A: Jim Moriarty_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de conseiller conjugal! Vas te faire foutre._

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Ca finit toujours comme ça avec toi. A croire que tu n'a aucune originalité. Ou alors tu es difficile ? Tu n'a pas de vues sur John ? Sur moi peut-être ? _

Mais je vais le tuer ! Gronda Sherlock, ce qui était sincère.

Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta John en revenant dans le salon.

Sherlock releva la tête.

Non. Mais peu importe.

My…Je veux dire, j'ai entendu parler de disparitions étranges dans la forêt de West, commença John. Ca te dirait…D'aller vérifier ?

*Dis non, pensa John, dit non, dit que tu veux rester…Ici avec moi…S'il te plait…*

Sherlock se releva d'un bond.

Bien sûr que je veux! Nous partons immédiatement !

Mais enfin, je viens de faire les courses…

Ce n'est pas toi qui as proposé ? Répliqua Sherlock en attrapant une valise.

Si, mais…

John cherchait ses mots. Si, mais je voulais que tu refuses. Si, mais c'est l'idée de ton frère. Et il suffit que je te dise ça pour qu'on ne parte plus. Mais ce n'est pas mon genre. C'est ainsi que John aida à faire les valises. Parce que les bois de West sont loin et ils y resteront probablement plus d'une journée.

C'est seulement 20 minutes plus tard, dans un taxi, que Sherlock eu une illumination.

John. Les bois de West…Westwood.

Violent frisson de la part des deux hommes.

Tu crois que c'est…Un piège ? Que les bois appartiennent à Moriarty ? Demanda John.

Mais non, Ji…Je veux dire Moriarty est grippé, rétorqua Sherlock.

Comment tu le sais ?

Sherlock tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en tentant de cacher son sourire.

Déduction, John, déduction.


	2. Chapter 2 : Trajet

Chapitre 2 : Trajet

Auteur : Filimi

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Doyle, Gatiss et Moffat

7 heures de trajet, c'est long. Surtout dans un taxi. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Sherlock Holmes, où la passivité rime avec stupidité. Pour éviter que ses neurones ne pourrissent et terminent leurs vies passionnantes sur un siège arrière, il pensa un moment à discuter avec John. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers ce dernier, le voyant plongé dans ses pensées, craquant au possible, il se retint avant de dire quelque chose qu'il regrettera plus tard.

Seconde solution, discuter avec le chauffeur. Solution immédiatement oubliée lorsqu'il se rendit compte, en observant de plus près le costume de l'homme, que c'était quelqu'un qui travaillant pour Mycroft.

Pour Mycroft.

Pourquoi donc un employé de son frère les emmèneraient jusqu'à leur destination ? A moins que…Oui, ça devait être ça. C'est son frère qui a eu l'idée de l'affaire, et il l'a donné à John. Et John a cru bon de ne pas lui dire d'où provenait sa source. Il a eu raison. S'il l'avait dit Sherlock se serait probablement recouché par pur esprit de contradiction. En tout cas, Sherlock se rendit compte que John le connaissais maintenant très bien. Ca lui faisait un peu peur. Mais ça l'emplissait aussi de fierté. Il ferma les yeux sur cette dernière pensée.

Au bout d'un moment, John remarqua que Sherlock dormait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dormir –il y a à peine 24 heures, Sherlock et lui s'étaient carrément écroulés de fatigue en rentrant, et s'il n'avait pas fait que de se reposer, ils n'auraient probablement pas été assez énergiques pour partir de suite- mais cela le fascinait toujours de voir à quel point Sherlock était mignon endormi. Autant que quand il lui souriait. Mais malheureusement, ces derniers temps, ils n'ont pas eu le temps de rire de quoi que ce soit.

Tout en l'observant-il pouvait le fixer pendant des heures, il le savait- John eu une idée. Il fallait qu'il remercie Mycroft Holmes pour l'idée de l'affaire qui avait redonnée joie à son frère. Il prit alors son portable et photographia le brun, avant d'envoyer l'image. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

_De : Mycroft Holmes_

_A : John Watson_

_Merci beaucoup pour cette photo ! Vous l'avez prise pendant le trajet, j'imagine. Mon frère a l'air presque normal quand il dort. Je pourrais la montrer à notre mère, elle qui voulait le revoir…_

_Voilà pour vous une image que je pense charmante. Et je vous souhaite bonne chance pour l'affaire, car maintenant que je m'y suis prêté, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle est plus dure qu'il n'y parait._

En recevant la photo qui suivait, John eu un petit choc.

On pouvait voir Sherlock et Mycroft assis autour d'une table en bois remplie de mets raffinés, et en arrière plan un énorme sapin couvert de guirlandes. Elle devait être prise il y a un an à peine car Sherlock était exactement le même que maintenant, à la différence qu'il avait les cheveux plus courts, dont quelques boucles ressortaient du bonnet de père noël dont il était affublé. John s'attendait à le voir renfrogné, les sourcils froncés l'air de dire « Pitié je ne veux pas rester là une seconde de plus », alors qu'au contraire, il arborait un sourire sincère, les yeux rivés vers le (ou la) photographe. Il tenait aussi à la main un cadeau bleu foncé enroulé d'un ruban noir, probablement de la part de son frère. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait l'air euphorique (sûrement heureux de voir enfin toute sa famille réunie) et tenait un verre de vin à moitié plein. Il avait aussi un bonnet.

John ne savait plus quoi penser. Si noël en famille était un évènement qui était tout à fait supportable pour Sherlock, pourquoi avait-il refusé cette année ? Ce n'était pas quand même…Pour lui ?

John enregistra l'image et jeta un coup d'œil à Sherlock. Il dormait toujours à poings fermés. « Plus je te connais, moins je te comprends » Pensa-t-il.

Au fur et à mesure que les heures défilaient, le ciel se fit plus sombre, la température plus basse, et si les deux passagers auraient regardés dehors, ils auraient remarqués qu'ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans la campagne, les herbes gelés par le froid étant le seul spectacle à des kilomètres.

Mais John s'était endormi contre Sherlock, la chaleur de la voiture ayant finit par l'engourdir. Le chauffeur, qui répondait au nom de Henry, l'avait à peine remarqué. Ce qui importait pour lui, c'est d'arriver sans aucun incident. M. Holmes l'avait clairement ordonné : « Votre mission est d'emmener mon frère et Mr. Watson à West et de les surveiller là-bas. Une fois partis, interdiction de faire machine arrière. Même si sur la route, une vielle femme vous supplie de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Même si il y a un incendie. Même si il y a une guerre. En cas de problème, je veux que leurs protections soient parfaites. Et vous devrez donner votre vie pour eux. C'est clair ? »

Henry trouvait M. Holmes légèrement excessif, et qu'il couvait un peu trop son frère. Mais il avait accepté. Si jouer les gardes du corps pouvait rassurer une des personnalités les plus importantes du gouvernement, il le ferait.

A 19 heures, il stoppa enfin le véhicule. Ils étaient arrivés à West, une commune comme tant d'autres au nord de l'Angleterre, comprenant seulement trois à quatre cents habitants, avec une mairie qui faisait régner l'ordre. La commune était entourée de collines au nord, au nord-est et au nord-ouest.

Henry se gara plus loin, dans le parking de l'hôtel. Puis il dit d'une voix forte :

« Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés ! »


	3. Chapter 3 : Par effraction

Chapitre 3 : Par effraction

Auteur : Filimi

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Doyle, Gatiss et Moffat

Sherlock rêvait qu'il était dans une forêt gigantesque, poursuivi par des lampes à pattes vêtues d'un costume Westwood. Elles lui sautillaient après en hurlant : « Maman est très déçue de ton attitude, Sherlock ! » Puis il se retrouvait dans une clairière avec Molly qui lui disait gentiment : « Vous pensez le mériter ? Il n'a pas besoin de vous… »

« Messieurs, nous sommes arrivés ! »

Sherlock et John sursautèrent dans un bel ensemble. Puis en se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, ils piquèrent un fard formidable. John ne voulu pas se trahir et sorti rapidement en grommelant quelque chose à propos des bagages.

« Je vais vous les porter, messieurs, » intervint Henry. « Je reste ici aussi pour vous ramener quand il sera temps. »

« Je pari que c'est un ordre de mon frère ? » S'enquit Sherlock en sortant à son tour.

« Exact. »

John rougit encore : Sherlock avait compris que c'était son frère qui avait tout manigancé. Mais le détective ne paru pas lui en vouloir et ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers l'hôtel en courant à moitié à cause du vent glacial.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôtel, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : il faisait nettement plus chaud à l'intérieur. Une jeune femme blonde lisait un magazine people derrière un comptoir.

« Bonjour, » lança Henry. « Nous avons réservés deux chambres. »

« Deux ? » Releva John.

« Une pour moi et une pour vous deux, » répondit Henry patiemment. « Ordre de Mr. Holmes. »

Mr. Holmes cadet jura de ne plus jamais parler à Mr. Holmes ainé tandis que Mr. Watson avait ne plus en plus de mal à contenir sa gêne mêlée d'excitation.

La jeune blonde leva les yeux vers eux et son regard brilla soudainement en voyant les trois beaux hommes en face d'elle.

« Bien sûr » répondit-elle avec un sourire de cinq mètres de long, voilà les clés. « Si jamais vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Mais ils montaient déjà.

« Je vous laisse mon numéro, » dit Henry en s'arrêtant devant la chambre 4. « Je rester à West et quand vous voudrez rentrer, prévenez-moi. »

« Merci beaucoup, répondit John en prenant le papier. »

Puis il suivit Sherlock au fond du couloir.

La chambre 9 était on ne peut plus sobre : un lit (double, remarquèrent avec effroi les deux hommes) à gauche, un bureau et une armoire près de la fenêtre en face d'eux, et à droite une salle de bain.

« Il vas falloir qu'on dorme ensemble ? » Pensa John. « Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Enfin non, ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout… »

Sherlock prenait quand à lui la chose tout à fait calmement. Il posa ses affaires sur le bureau et arracha John à ses inquiétudes :

« John ? »

« Quoi ? » Fit l'autre d'une voix aigüe.

« On vas d'abord interroger Amy puis on ira à la mairie, trouver le plus haut responsable d'ici. »

« Très bien, très bien… »John lâcha enfin le lit (et par la même occasion des images pas très nettes) de son esprit pour se reconnecter à l'affaire. « D'ailleurs, comment sais-tu qu'elle s'appelle Amy ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, John se rendit compte que le prénom de la blonde était écrit sur sa main gauche. Le temps d'arriver au comptoir et Sherlock avait pris un sourire mystérieux.

« Resalut »dit-il à Amy.

Amy sourit et s'avança vers lui, mettant en avant sa jolie tête et sa poitrine par la même occasion.

« Resalut », dit-elle.

« Dites, je suis un simple homme d'affaire en voyage, mais… » Sherlock s'appuya sur la table et se rapprocha d'Amy un maximum. « En réalité, je travaille pour la police. »

Amy se rapprocha encore plus, brûlante de curiosité.

« C'est vrai ? Et que cherchez-vous ? »

« Des informations » susurra-t-il. « Il parait qu'un grand nombre de personnes ont disparues ces derniers temps. »

Leurs fronts se touchaient presque.

« Ca ne fait pas longtemps que je suis là » murmura Amy. « Seulement deux mois. Mais je sais que des gens ont disparus. Il parait que c'est la faute de la forêt de West. Elle est…Hantée. »

Sherlock perdit son sourire pour laisser place à une perplexité exagérée.

« Comment ça, hantée ? »

« Comme si des fantômes de la forêt venaient pour faire disparaitre les gens d'ici » expliqua Amy avec un plaisir non dissimulé, comme si l'idée de l'existence de spectres rendait sa vie follement excitante. « Mais c'est faux. C'est juste qu'il y a une bande de chiens enragés qui vivent dedans. »

John soupira. Encore une malade. Amy releva la tête, fière de son récit. Sherlock recula de quelques pas.

« Et bien, merci pour ces informations précieuses. Vous nous avez beaucoup aidés. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent ressortis que Sherlock laissa libre court à sa pensée :

« Quelle idiote ! Nous cherchons des personnes disparues, c'est-à-dire dont on ne retrouve pas les corps ! Pas des morceaux de chairs dégoulinants de sang, ce qui aurait forcément restés s'ils avaient étés dévorés ! »

« Merci pour ta précision, Sherlock » gémit John.

La description le poursuivrait jusque dans ses rêves, il en était certain.

Ils marchèrent dans des rues totalement désertes –pas étonnant, vu la température- et finirent par déboucher sur ce qui semblait être une place publique. Quelques panneaux indiquaient la mairie, la salle des fêtes et l'école primaire.

« Dépêchons, John » Lança Sherlock en se dirigeant vers un bâtiment blanc cassé. « Vu l'heure, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y ait encore quelqu'un… »

Effectivement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de la mairie, il semblait n'y avoir personne. Ca ne gêna pas le moins du monde Sherlock, qui fit le tour jusqu'à une fenêtre à sa hauteur. Puis sans rien demander il fracassa la vitre, passa sa main à travers, tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce avant que John ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« Sherlock ! » Grogna-t-il en pénétrant dans la pièce à sa suite. « On viens à peine d'arriver et tu trouves le moyen de tout casser ! »

« Et alors ? Silence !»

Ils sortirent de ce qui semblait être le bureau d'un secrétaire et Sherlock se dirigea sans hésitation vers les escaliers.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, d'ailleurs ? » repris John un peu plus bas.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais la personne au premier étage va nous le dire. »

« La personne…Au premier étage ? »

Sherlock se tourna vers John. Il avait l'air plus perdu que jamais, et intérieurement, ça le désespérait autant que ça lui plaisait. En effet, être là, avec lui, sur une nouvelle enquête était une source de satisfaction (pour ne pas dire plaisir) infinie.

« Il y avait de lumière au premier étage, alors que toutes les autres pièces sont éteintes » Expliqua le détective.

« J'avais remarqué, merci » Répliqua John, outré. « Sauf qu'il n'y a pas de traces d'effractions, à part les tiennes. Ce qui signifie que la personne qui est ici avait les clés pour entrer. Nous aurions pu frapper à la porte. »

Sherlock eu un rire discret.

« Oui, mais c'est plus fun d'entrer comme ça. »

« Mais comment j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'un gamin pareil ? » Gémit intérieurement John tandis qu'ils montaient les marches sans bruit.

Arrivés en haut, ils virent immédiatement que la pièce d'où provenait la lumière avait la porte grande ouverte. Ils se rapprochèrent à pas de loup, puis surgirent ensemble dans la salle.

Une femme qui avait une quarantaine d'année se tenait debout devant eux. Elle avait des cheveux roux foncés qui tombaient tristement sur ses épaules. Elle avait aussi des vêtements neufs et sans aucun défaut, un maquillage discret qui cachait mal ses cernes et une valise noire remplie de dossiers énormes. Sur un bureau il y avait une plaque qui indiquait « Martha Crew, maire de West ». Tout cela, Sherlock l'enregistra immédiatement.

John, quand à lui, ne faisait attention qu'au revolver pointé sur eux.


	4. Chapter 4: Une soirée dans un hôtel

Chapitre 4 : Où une complicité nouvelle nait entre Mycroft et John

Auteur : Filimi

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Doyle, Gatiss et Moffat

Petite note au passage : Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Chapitre assez long, du coup la suite se fera attendre, désolé…

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous ici ? »

La voix de Martha Crew était sèche, glaciale, mais tellement tremblante que Sherlock et John se rendirent compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout un danger potentiel. Sherlock leva les mains et répondit :

« Et vous, que faites-vous là ? Je présume que vous êtes la nouvelle maire de West –la plaque est neuve. Vous auriez pu laisser les portes ouvertes, si un de vos employés voulait revenir. Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous ne souhaitiez pas être dérangée ? »

Martha Crew pâlit. Sherlock s'avança d'un pas.

« Votre revolver est neuf. Vous le tenez à une seule main ? Vous ne savez pas vous en servir correctement. Je suppose que vous faisiez des recherches dangereuses, pour avoir autant envi de vous protéger. »

Il s'avança encore d'un pas.

« Vous enquêtez sur les disparitions de West ? Pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas parlé à la police ? »

Martha releva légèrement l'arme, et répliqua aussitôt :

« Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous pour savoir tout ça ? »

Sherlock baissa les mains et sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

« Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant. Voilà ma carte. » Il la tendit à Martha. «Et derrière, c'est mon ami, John Watson. Nous sommes là pour découvrir l'auteur de ces kidnappings. »

« Vous devriez baisser votre arme, vous allez blesser quelqu'un, » ajouta John.

Martha posa à contrecœur son arme. Elle avait vraiment l'air secouée.

« C'est vrai ? Vous enquêtez aussi là-dessus ? Comment puis-je vous croire ?»

« Vous ne pouvez pas, » admit Sherlock, « pas immédiatement, en tout cas. Mais maintenant que nous sommes là…Autant collaborer. »

La maire releva la tête de façon à pouvoir fixer Sherlock dans les yeux. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous risquez. Pour moi, ce ne sont pas des kidnappings, mais des meurtres. Ca ne vous effraie pas ? »

« Et vous ? » Rétorqua Sherlock.

« Bien sûr que si. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. » Martha reprit son arme et la rangea dans un tiroir qu'elle ferma à clé. « Je ne veux plus porter cette chose, je me sens mal avec. Et puis de toute façon, je serais incapable de tirer. » Elle traversa la salle, pris un manteau, sa mallette, une écharpe et se retourna vers Sherlock. « Sortons d'ici. »

Elle partit rapidement. Sherlock la suivit avec un intérêt non dissimulé, mais lorsqu'il rejoint John, ce dernier lui attrapa le bras presque violemment :

« Tu as des cartes, maintenant ? »

« Oui, » répondit distraitement Sherlock. « Jim…Je veux dire, Mycroft m'en a faite. Pour rire. Je voulais vérifier si les gens tomberont dans le panneau avant de les jeter au feu. »

John leva les yeux au ciel. Pas des doutes, ils avaient tous un grain dans cette famille.

Une fois tous les trois dehors, Crew constata avec surprise la vitre cassée.

« C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » Sherlock hocha la tête d'un air coupable qui ne trompa pas John une seconde. « Je suppose que c'est ma faute. Je vais la faire réparer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on pénètre dans la mairie la veille du nouvel an. » Martha jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, puis chuchota : « Je ne travaille pas avec la police, mais avec un ami de longue date. Je vais lui demander s'il accepte de faire part de ses informations. Revenez demain à 7 heures à la mairie. D'ici-là, je vous conseille de ne pas chercher plus loin. » Puis elle commença à partir, hésita, et ajouta une dernière parole : « Si vous voulez un conseil…Grimpez la colline au nord. Pour aller voir la forêt de West. Si nous travaillons ensemble, il faudra absolument que vous sachiez de quoi elle a l'air. » Finalement elle reparti.

John attendit qu'elle soit hors de vue pour dire :

« Elle ne manque pas d'air, celle-là ! »

« C'est normal qu'elle ne nous fasse pas confiance »Rétorqua Sherlock. « Elle est maligne. Mais le fait qu'elle se méfie autant…Ce n'est pas bon. Nous ferions de suivre son conseil et de nous faire oublier jusqu'à demain. Tu viens ? La forêt de West nous attend. »

A l'extérieur de West, on pouvait directement accéder aux collines. Les deux hommes choisirent la plus proche, l'atteignirent au bout de 5 minutes de marche, arrivèrent à son sommet au bout de 10. Glacés par le vent violent qui leur sifflait à leurs oreilles, les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches pour éviter qu'elles bleuissent, ils observèrent silencieusement le spectacle en face d'eux.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, ce qui donnait un paysage plongé dans l'obscurité assez effrayant. Mais John était certain que même en plein soleil la forêt de West resterait ainsi. Comme sortie d'un cauchemar de Tim Burton.

D'abord, l'hiver avait balayé toutes les feuilles de tous les arbres ce qui donnait une vision aussi rassurante que pouvait l'être Jim Moriarty. Les branches nues tendaient vers le ciel sombre leurs doigts crochus, prêtes à attraper quiconque passerait par là. Les buissons, les bosquets et autres plantes que John parvenait à distinguer étaient étrangement menaçantes. Il était sûr qu'ils étaient recouverts d'épines. Aucun son n'en ressortait, pas même les hululements des hiboux. On aurait dit un tombeau.

Pour finir, John se rendit compte que les arbres s'étendaient à des kilomètres et des kilomètres, comme pour représenter un danger sans fin. Tout cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

« A ton avis, pourquoi Crew a voulu nous montrer ça ? » Demanda soudainement Sherlock.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je n'ai pas envi de rester là. » John attrapa la manche du détective. « Allez, on y va. J'ai faim. »

C'était totalement faux, mais entre ça, le revolver de Crew, les descriptions de Sherlock et les avertissements de Mycroft, il n'en pouvait plus.

Vers 20 heures, ils mangèrent dans le seul restaurant présent. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, du noël qu'ils avaient ratés (« Mais si c'est important Sherlock ! » S'indignait John) des noëls à venir (« Tu vas voir, je ferai en sorte qu'ils soient inoubliables, et tu seras obligé de les aimer après» jurait John), bref, les deux hommes étaient d'excellente humeur en rentrant dans la chambre une heure et demi plus tard. Mais chacun de son côté défaillit en retrouvant le lit double. « Et maintenant ? » pensa John. « A chaque fois qu'on est dans une situation romantique, on est en même temps sur une affaire ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'acharne à nous séparer par le travail. Oui, ça doit être ça. J'imagine quelqu'un de sadique qui éprouve un plaisir malsain à toujours nous mettre dans des situations périlleuses. Comme une sorte de psychopathe. » De son côté, Sherlock était en plein combat psychologique. « Ca nous déconcentrerait de l'affaire. Mais enfin, il a l'air confortable ce lit, et je ne vais pas dormir par terre…Mais à côté de lui, contre lui si possible…Non ! Les disparations, il faut que je reste…Alerte à tout évènement suspect…Ho seigneur, ce nouveau pull le rend trop mignon… »

Alors que John enlevait son manteau, il remarqua que Sherlock le fixait intensément sans rien dire. « Oulà, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il ne se doute de rien j'espère ? » Paniqua John.

« Tout vas bien ? Sherlock ? »

Ce dernier sembla sortir d'une transe. Puis se rendit compte qu'il ne bougeait plus depuis au moins une minute. Et commença à paniquer. « Ce que je suis bête ! Allez, sors quelque chose…Pour détourner l'attention… Quelque chose de crédible.»

« Je vais faire du chocolat chaud » dit-il.

« N'importe quoi, » Pensa-t-il au même moment.

John paru surprit, mais aussi soulagé. Chacun repartit de son côté.

Plus tard, Sherlock servit le chocolat promit à John, allongé dans le lit, le dos au mur, encore habillé, qui prévenait Lestrade.

« Merci ».

« Je vais aller sur internet. » Ajouta Sherlock.

« Ok. »

Au moment où Sherlock s'installait derrière le bureau, John reçu un message de Mycroft.

_De: Mycroft Holmes_

_A: John Watson_

_Alors, ça avance?_

John répondit immédiatement:

_De: John Watson_

_A: Mycroft Holmes_

_Nous avons pu voir la maire de West, mais nous aurons des informations solides plutôt demain._

_De: Mycroft Holmes_

_A: John Watson_

_A oui, bien sûr, l'affaire. Très bien. Mais je parlais de la relation entre vous et Sherlock._

_De: John Watson_

_A: Mycroft Holmes_

_Quelle relation? Pour l'instant, nous sommes deux hommes absolument pas fatigués, arrivés dans une chambre à lit double après avoir passés une soirée qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de romantique. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, vraiment._

_De : Mycroft Holmes_

_A : John Watson_

_Et bien, j'imagine que c'est en partie grâce à moi. Ou à cause de moi. En tout cas, vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous jeter sur lui…Tout de suite. Ce ne serait pas professionnel._

A qui tu écris ? Demanda soudainement Sherlock. Ca a l'air passionnant.

Et toi, à qui tu écris ? Ca fait longtemps que tu tapes sur le clavier du PC.

Sherlock mordit les lèvres. Il n'allait pas quand même lui répondre qu'il envoyait des mails inutiles à Lestrade juste pour retarder le moment où il irait se coucher.

John réfléchissait à quoi répondre à Holmes ainé quand la fatigue lui prit brusquement le dessus. Il lâcha son portable. Le plafond se brouilla. Il tomba dans le sommeil quelques secondes plus tard.

Sherlock se retourna et vit avec satisfaction John glisser du mur et s'écrouler sur le lit. Etait-il fière de ses actes ? Evidemment que non, mais c'était quand même drôle. Et ingénieux. Et c'était dans l'urgence. Il fallait voir le SMS qu'il avait envoyé aussi :

_De : Sherlock Holmes_

_A : Jim Moriarty_

_Si tu veux faire au moins une bonne action dans ta vie, c'est maintenant. Je suis complètement bloqué ! John et moi sommes dans une chambre d'hôtel…Seuls… Et on est en plein forme, c'est horrible…Et je dois lui faire du chocolat chaud…Et il n'y a qu'un lit double…Mais je ne veux pas…Maintenant. Tu comprends ? On est en plein enquête ! Tu as une idée ?_

_De : Jim Moriarty_

_A : Sherlock Holmes_

_Mets-lui des somnifères dans son chocolat._

Sherlock interloqué n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut voir tous les jours. Mais malheureusement personne n'était là pour le voir.

_De: Sherlock Holmes_

_A: Jim Moriarty_

_Tu es diabolique. _

_De: Jim Moriarty _

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_C'est ma fonction. J'espère que tut e rend compte que tu m'es redevable, maintenant. Et ne protestes pas, mon idée étant la seule option._

Arrêt de message pendant une minute, puis…

_De: Sherlock Holmes_

_A: Jim Moriarty_

_Très bien, je te revaudrais ça. Maintenant…Comment on fait un chocolat chaud ?_

_De: Jim Moriarty_

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_C'est une blague? Le grand Sherlock Holmes ne sait pas faire de chocolat ? Tu m'entendras en parler longtemps, de ça…Mais puisque je suis quelqu'un de très magnanime, je vais t'aider. D'abord sortir des couteaux et des fourchettes. Mais non, je plaisante ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, ce soir…_


	5. Chapter 5 : Où John sert à quelque chose

Chapitre 5 : Où John sert à quelque chose

_Auteur : Filimi _

_Disclamer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à messieurs Gatiss, Moffat et Doyle_

_Note au passage :_

_Ceci est le pénultième chapitre de la partie « investigations » ensuite il y aura le nouvel an puis la partie « action » pourra vraiment débuter. Juste précision pour le titre de ce chapitre : les personnes que je connais qui aiment Sherlock disent souvent que John ne sert à rien à part s'extasier. Je ne suis absolument pas d'accord avec ça, puisque sans John…Sherlock ne serait pas SHERLOCK. C'est en pensant à eux que je démonte leur idée. _

_Au fait, Sherlock n'a aucune honte de demander conseil à notre Jimmy bien-aimé. Entre génies (opposés, certes, mais génies quand même) ils peuvent se le permettre. Il aurait honte de demander à Lestrade, ou à Anderson. Bonne lecture !_

John se réveilla avec un sentiment d'apaisement inattendu. Il se sentait bien, réchauffé et appuyé sur le corps à côté de lui…

« Quoi ? »

John se releva à moitié. Sherlock dormait les bras entourés autour du médecin, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. C'était-il mis contre lui inconsciemment ou avait-il fait exprès ?

Nouveau dilemme particulièrement tordu : comment le réveiller ? En sortant du lit sans bruit, en le secouant –ils avaient quand même un rendez-vous et il était déjà 6 heures 30- ou en l'embrassant ? Quelle serait la réaction de Sherlock dans ce dernier cas ?

Heureusement, un élément extérieur en décida pour John. Il se matérialisa par trois coups à la porte d'entrée.

« Non, Mycroft, fous-moi la paix », Gémit Sherlock dans son sommeil. « Je veux pas aller à l'école. »

John s'autorisa un sourire avant d'aller ouvrir. Il tomba sur Henry, qui avait de grosses cernes et qui semblait épuisé.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Watson. Je viens vérifier si vous êtes toujours en vie. Je dois le faire toutes les 8 heures. »

« Ha, » fit John, étonné. « Et bien, je suis en vie et Sherlock aussi. Vous avez passés…une soirée difficile? »

« Ne m'en parlez pas, »Gémit Henry. « Pour le nouvel an, il y a une grande fête générale organisée ce soir…Je passais par hasard sur la place publique…Et on m'a supplié d'aider à préparer presque tout –l'éclairage, la cuisine, la salle- jusqu'à minuit. Il y a intérêt à ce que cette fête ait du succès ! Vous viendrez ?»

« Je ne sais pas…Si on aura le temps » hésita John.

« On aura le temps. »

John se retourna : Sherlock était debout, l'air parfaitement réveillé et de plus sexy au possible, en pyjama avec les cheveux en bataille.

« J'ai déjà fait rater le noël de John. Je ne vais pas non plus lui priver du nouvel an, » rajouta-t-il.

« Et bien…C'est vraiment…sympa…Gentil de ta part, » bégaya John, touché par cette attention inattendue.

Le gentil Sherlock disparu aussi vite qu'il avait apparut pour laisser place au détective consultant.

« Dépêchons John ! Il faut qu'on soit à la mairie dans une demi-heure ! »

Eric Carter avait la cinquantaine. C'était un homme en bonne forme, avec les cheveux gris et une barbe courte, des lunettes noires et souriant au possible.

« Je suis détective à mes heures perdues, » Confia-t-il à John et à Sherlock lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le bureau du maire.

Sherlock s'était aussitôt renfrogné. Etre détective à des heures perdues signifiaient être à un niveau plus lamentable qu'un amateur.

« J'ai discuté avec Martha, et nous avons décidés de vous montrer toutes les informations que nous possédions. Nous ne parlons pas de notre affaire à la police, car les personnes qui ont disparues ces derniers temps sont justement des détectives, des policiers….Mais nous sommes dans le même camp, j'en suis sûr. Je sens quelque chose chez vous qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas des criminels.»

« Et je parierai n'importe quoi que vous avez tapé le nom de Sherlock Holmes et le mien sur internet » dit John.

Martha posa les dossiers sur le bureau et les invita à s'assoir.

« Evidemment, nous avons pris des précautions. Et vous avez l'air très compétents tous les deux. Alors commençons immédiatement. »

Eric démarra un résumé rapide des faits, en leur montrant des photos ou des journaux de temps en temps pour illustrer son récit.

« A ce jour, nous avons relevés 32 disparitions suspectes. »

« 32 ? S'alarma John. Mais c'est énorme ! »

Eric eu un sourire navré.

« Je sais, mais laissez-moi terminer. Ces disparitions sont à des intervalles espacées dans le temps. La première fut celle d'une famille de quatre personnes, la nuit du 31 octobre 1985. Les Walter, un couple sans problème apparent, des enfants de dix et douze ans, aimants, la famille parfaitement banale…Du jour au lendemain, ils se sont envolés. Pas de message, pas d'annonce. On ne les a jamais retrouvés.

A partir de là, les disparitions ont continuées, parfois deux en un an, parfois aucune pendant trois ans…Un jeune couple disparait le 25 décembre 1996, trois jeunes femmes le 14 février 2003, un avocat et ses amis le 23 avril 2006…Il n'y a aucune distinction d'âge, de sexe, d'origine, ils cessent tout simplement d'exister. Les deux seuls points communs qu'on est trouvés sont ceux-là : ils disparaissent souvent par groupe, et toujours après être venus à West. Des gens qui y habitent depuis longtemps ou de simples visiteurs, c'est toujours à partir de là. Autant dire que la ou les personnes qui commettent ces crimes habitent à West et qu'elles tuent au hasard.

La police refuse d'admettre que ces personnes ont été tuées, car tant qu'on n'a pas retrouvé les corps, il n'y pas d'assassins, selon eux. Mais après avoir fouillés dans chaque maison de West, après avoir enquêtés des années sur les familles des disparus, après avoir cherchés jusque dans la forêt de West, ils n'ont jamais retrouvés qui que soit. Alors je pense que ce sont effectivement des assassinats. De plus que l'année dernière, les policiers qui enquêtaient à West ont aussi disparus. Ce n'est pas une preuve, ça ?

Aujourd'hui, les riverains parlent de fantômes qui viennent de West et qui attrapent les vivants, de loups, de malédictions et de hasard. Ils sont stupides. Pas nous. La sœur de Martha était écrivain. Elle s'est installée à West avec son mari pour s'inspirer de l'atmosphère du village. Elle est partie avec lui à une fête un soir. Elle n'est jamais revenue. »

John, qui intégrait les informations au fur et à mesure, tourna la tête et vit la maire se moucher.

« Nous avons décidés de chercher nous-mêmes, chacun de notre côté puis ensemble, sans en parler à quiconque, » continua précipitamment Eric pour ne pas laisser son amie dans l'embarras. « Elle est devenue maire, elle a accès à tout, et moi je fais le gentil nouveau voisin qui fourre son nez partout. Et c'est là que nous en somme. »

Eric se tut. Sherlock, les mains jointes sous son menton, réfléchissait si fort que John pouvait presque entendre ses neurones bourdonner.

« Je vois, » dit-il.

« Tu est le seul alors, » désespéra John.

« C'est extrêmement simple. Des gens arrivent à West et West devient leur tombeau. D'habitude, les forces de l'ordre trouvent l'assassin grâce au cadavre. Il n y a pas de cadavre, nous allons donc faire l'inverse. Vous avez des suspects ? »

Martha échangea un regard encore avec Eric.

« C'est-à-dire que… »

« Non, » coupa Eric. « Désolé. »

« Génial ! »

Sherlock se releva brusquement avec énergie.

« Nous allons lire ces dossiers plus attentivement. C'est parti pour la chasse aux indices! »

John ne put s'empêcher de se sentir enthousiaste en le voyant.

12 heures plus tard

L'enthousiasme de John s'était transformé en perplexité. Puis en énervement. Puis en fatigue. Puis en énervement. Finalement, assis sur une chaise, affalé sur la table, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il regardait pensivement (pensées bien tournées, évidemment) Sherlock. Ce dernier, plus ne trouvait rien, plus était content.

« C'est génial, » Répéta-t-il pour la douzième fois avec le même ton ravi. « Ces kidnappeurs et assassins sont très intelligents ! Ils ne laissent aucun indice, ils opèrent depuis des années de la même manière sans se faire arrêter ! »

« Sherlock, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait rejoindre Crew et Carter à la préparation ? » Demanda John d'une voix ensommeillée.

Les deux étaient partis aider pour les derniers préparatifs de la soirée –Martha devait faire un discours- et John n'en pouvait plus.

« Courage, John… Il y a un moyen de retrouver les assassins.»

John fronça les sourcils.

« Lequel ? »

« Il suffit de disparaitre à notre tour, » répondit Sherlock.

John se sentit mal à l'aise. Il prit une feuille au hasard et relu le rapport pour la millième fois. Toujours la même histoire horrible.

« Tu imagines. » murmura-t-il. « Tu es en couple avec la personne que tu aimes. Tu veux fêter noël tranquillement avec elle, tu veux passer un moment magique avec elle. Et tu meurs. » John sentit ses yeux lui piquer. « Mais évidemment, Sherlock, toi, tu ne prêtes aucune attention aux sentiments des victimes. C'est tellement plus simple. »

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux, John » Rétorqua Sherlock d'une voix dure. « Mais on peut arrêter leurs assassins, je le sais. Si on ne reste pas là à soupirer comme tu es en train de la faire. »

« Non, non je suis trop dur avec lui… » Pensa Sherlock alors qu'une vague de remords menaçait de l'envahir. Il releva la tête et vit John remis droit sur sa chaise. Une nouvelle flamme brillait dans ses yeux. Il attrapa les feuilles au hasard et les relus attentivement.

« Pareil pour le 14 février, c'est horrible. » Dit John, mais cette fois, il ne laissait plus ses sentiments l'envahir. « Peut-être ces femmes rejoindraient plus tard leurs copains…Et là, le 23 avril… »

John fixa le papier entre ses mains.

« 23 avril…14 février…25 décembre…31 octobre…Sherlock ? »

« Mmm ? »

« Je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Le 25 décembre. Le 23 avril. Le 14 février. Sherlock, tu ne vois pas ? »

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Ce ne dont que des dates. »

« Des dates de fête, » corrigea John. « Différentes, certes, mais fêtes quand même. »

« Et alors ? Tu veux dire que…Ho… »

Le sourire de Sherlock en cet instant fit fondre John en une demi-seconde.

« Tu es vraiment très bon ce soir ! » Sherlock se releva d'un coup. « Nos assassins sont des joueurs, de vrais joueurs ! Et surtout de grands fêtards ! C'est reparti John ! »


	6. Chapter 6: le nouvel an

Chapitre 6 : Le jour du nouvel an

« Dis-moi si tu en vois un qui a un profil de psychopathe, » murmura Sherlock tandis qu'il observait le monde autour de lui.

Eclairés par des lampadaires grésillant, riant, discutant, sans se douter un instant qu'un tueur (ou des tueurs) étaient parmi eux, toute la population de West et d'autres villages à proximité s'amusait au possible sur la place. Martha Crew serrait des mains et souriait tellement à ses électeurs qu'elle avait presque les joues bloquées. Eric Carter en était à son troisième verre de vin. Henri leur fit un signe de tête quand il les vit arriver. Il était 19h30 et aucun assassin à l'horizon.

« J'en vois un à ma gauche » ne put se retenir John.

Sherlock grimaça.

« Hilarant, John. Allez, mets tes mois d'observation attentive de chacune de mes déductions à profit. »

John tenta de se concentrer et de trouver des indices sur les gens autour de lui chose très difficile puisque la plupart d'entre eux bougeaient vite et ne restaient pas longtemps dans son champ de vision.

Il repéra un homme en costard cravate, chauve avec une barbe, un peu ventru et qui observait les verres en face de lui, se demandant peut-être lequel choisir. John s'approcha doucement et appuyé une main sur la table, il se mit à le détailler.

Le costard cravate, les chaussures et son écharpe semblaient neuves, et de bonne qualité, donc l'homme avait des moyens. Mais il ne portait aucun signe extérieur de richesse. Que cela signifiait-il ? Il s'était acheté des vêtements pour l'occasion, mais il était bien le seul. Voulait-il se démarquer ?

« Laissons ça de côté » Pensa John. « Bon, il est chauve. Mais il n'a pas de bonnet. Il n'a pas froid avec ce vent ? Peut-être qu'il a besoin de se rafraichir le crâne…Je raconte n'importe quoi, moi. Bon, laissons ça aussi de côté. Il n'a aucun objet, à part une bosse dans sa poche. Son portable ? Il veut peut-être appeler sa famille à minuit. Mais s'il en avait une, il ne resterait pas avec eux pour le nouvel an ? Venir dans un trou paumé comme West pour ça, ce n'est pas génial. Donc, il habite là. Et heu…comment fais Sherlock pour déduire des tas de trucs d'un coup ! Il n'y a rien sur lui, son visage est classique et sans rien d'anormal, il a des gestesnormaux et…et… »

« Vous avez un problème ? » Demanda l'homme.

John sursauta : ça faisait une minute qui ne restait sans rien faire à part fixer l'homme.

« Sinon, je peux prendre votre tête, la fracasser contre la table et le verre, et vous ne verrez jamais arriver l'année 2011, »Précisa-t-il.

John ne préféra pas insister.

Il rejoignit Martha, Eric et Sherlock un peu plus loin.

« Je crois que je suis tombé sur le gros lot » dit-il. « Le type en costard, là-bas, vous savez qui c'est ? »

« Bien sûr, tout le monde le sait. » Répondit Eric. « Alexandre Heren. L'ainé de la fratrie Heren. La forêt de West lui appartient. Depuis 1900 elle est à cette famille. »

« Et bien, il a menacé de me tuer. »

Eric s'étrangla avec son vin et Martha éclata de rire.

« Oui, c'est vrai, il a un humour assez noir. Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Il habite de l'autre côté de la forêt, avec ses deux frères Evan et Magnar. J'imagine que vivre ainsi en famille, ça rend l'ambiance générale et l'attitude un peu bizarre. » Ajouta Martha.

« Un peu bizarre ? Complètement barge, oui ! » S'exclama Eric. « Je les ai toujours trouvé malsains, à rester entre eux comme ça. »

« Justement, s'ils sont riches, pourquoi ils restent à West ? Ils pourraient revendre le terrain et s'installer autre part. » Demanda Sherlock, maintenant curieux de cette histoire de famille.

« Il faut croire qu'ils aiment cette ville. Et puis ils s'amusent parfois. Par exemple, c'est Evan qui a préparé cette fête. Ils adorent ce genre de chose. » ajouta Martha avant de vider son verre.

Sherlock et John échangèrent un regard.

« On va vous laisser. A tout à l'heure. » Dit John.

Martha et Eric les regardèrent s'en aller. Puis Eric déclara :

« Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est eux qui sont bizarres. »

« Qui est bizarre ? » Dit alors une voix derrière eux.

Martha et Eric se retournèrent dans un bel ensemble et firent face à Evan Heren, un grand homme brun qui avait mis trois tonnes de pull pour se protéger de la température. Il tenait des verres dans sa main droite.

« Personne, » répondit Martha prudemment.

« Personne, désolé, » sourit l'autre. « Evidemment vous êtes maire, vous n'allez pas commencer à fréquenter des gens comme Sherlock Holmes ! Oui, je sais qui il est, c'est à peine croyable qu'il soit ici. »

« Oui, à peine croyable » répéta Eric avec le même ton que Martha.

« Peu importe. Laissons là les détectives et amusons-nous ! Vous voulez du vin ? Celui-ci est particulièrement bon » assura Evan.

Martha, en bon maire qui faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes devant un de ses citoyens, en pris un sans hésiter.

« Désolé, j'en ai bu un peu trop.» répliqua par contre Eric.

« J'insiste. Et en plus, il n'est pas tard, ne me dites pas que vous êtes déjà ivre ? » Rétorqua joyeusement Evan.

Il lui tendit le verre. Eric le prit avec précaution. Puis il le leva avec son amie.

« A la vôtre, alors ! »

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » Demanda John, deux minutes avant, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient des deux autres.

« Rien de spécial » répondit Sherlock. « Je vais alors voir ce type. Et toi, ouvre l'œil. »

Alors qu'ils se séparaient de nouveau, John reçut deux sms un de Mycroft et un de Harry.

_De: Harry Watson_

_A: John Watson_

_Bonne année! Je sais qu'il est un peu tôt pour le dire, mais à minuit je ne pourrai pas t'envoyer de message. Sarah (ma nouvelle copine) m'accapare tout le temps. Bref, bons vœux !_

John réfléchissait à quoi répondre. Le fait que la nouvelle copine de sa sœur ai le même prénom que son ex (ou que ce soit son ex, tout simplement) ne le dérangeait pas trop. Mais il se disait que s'il répondait maintenant, sa sœur pourrait essayer de l'appeler en voyant qu'il était disponible. Non, il répondrait plus tard. Le deuxième disait ceci :

_De : Mycroft Holmes_

_A : John Watson_

_Je pensais juste que vous feriez mieux de tenter votre chance ce soir, pour repartir pour une nouvelle année sur de bonnes bases. Non ?_

« Bravo »pensa John. « Maintenant, je vais passer les heures suivantes à me demander si oui ou non il faut que j'embrasse Sherlock ce soir. Merci le gouvernement. »

« Excusez-moi. »

John se retrouva face à un grand homme brun, qui semblait avoir mis trois tonnes de pull sur lui.

« Voudrez-vous un peu de vin ? C'est gratuit » précisa-t-il.

« Oui, merci, j'en aurai bien besoin » répondit avec reconnaissance le médecin.

Encore plus loin, Sherlock reçu lui aussi un message.

_De: Jim Moriarty _

_A: Sherlock Holmes_

_Tu as intérêt à l'embrasser à minuit. Sinon je fais exploser le Big Ben. Dès que je serai remis._

Sherlock rêva quelques secondes. A ce qu'il ressentirait s'il le faisait. Rien que d'y penser, un frisson de plaisir lui parcourait tout le corps. Puis il vit Heren ainé. Et laissa tomber cette image de sa tête.

Sherlock tapota l'épaule de l'homme.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Grogna Heren.

« Vous n'avez presque rien sur vous, ça me perturbe » expliqua Sherlock.

« Quoi ? »

Le détective soupira. Parfois il se sentait un peu seul.

« Vous n'avez aucun indice sur vous. Vos vêtements sont parfaits, vous ne faite pas de gestes inutiles, vous n'avez pas de tics, vous ne vous tenez pas droit et vous rester à l'écart mais c'est pour qu'on ne vienne pas vous parler. Vos yeux prouvent que vous êtes parfaitement réveillé et dynamique. Et vous avez quelque chose dans votre poche qui doit être un flacon vu la forme. J'ai raison ? »

Alexandre Heren eu un sourire horrible.

« C'est vrai. Ce soir, je fais attention à tout ce que je fais, parce que je sais qui vous êtes et ce que vous êtes capable de faire rien qu'en me regardant. Mes frères aussi font attention. Mais vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre ami. Il n'a pas l'air bien. »

Le cœur de Sherlock s'accéléra. John. Il avait failli le perdre à la piscine. Hors de question que ça se renouvelle. Il lâcha Alexandre et fonça retrouver le médecin.

Ce dernier était contre une table, paisible, un verre vide à la main.

« John, tout vas bien ? » Demanda Sherlock.

« Oui. Je réfléchissais. »

Puis John s'écroula par terre.

« Encore ? » S'exclama Sherlock.

Les gens autour riaient en passant qu'il était ivre. Sherlock s'accroupi et le remit sur le dos. Puis se calma peu à peu.

« Il est juste endormi. On l'a endormi. Pourquoi ? »

Sherlock se sentit brusquement observé. Il se releva et vit trois hommes, Alexandre Heren, un autre qui lui tendait un verre et un troisième un peu en retrait, brun aussi avec des cheveux plus longs que les deux autres.

« Vous m'avez l'air tendu » dit le premier. « Ca vous dirait un verre ? »

« C'est vous » souffla Sherlock.

« Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Appeler la police ? Ou découvrir la vérité par vous-même ? » Répliqua Alexandre, d'un ton agressif mais bas pour que seul Sherlock l'entende.

Un dilemme particulièrement vicieux se posait au détective.

D'abord, il y avait la raison. Prévenir la police. Mettre en garde à vue ces hommes. Surtout mettre en sécurité John. Mais ça ne servirait à rien, à part sauver John, Martha et Eric. Il ne pourrait pas prouver que ce sont eux qui ont mis la drogue dans les verres, et il sera impossible après de savoir où étaient passés les familles et groupes disparus. Parce que si les Heren ont réussis à se jouer de la police avant, il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils ne réussissent pas aujourd'hui.

Un deuxième sentiment contrait celui de protéger John. L'adrénaline. Le besoin de s'exposer au danger. De savoir. Quoi choisir ?

« Dépêchez-vous, les gens commencent à nous regarder » gronda Alexandre.

Sherlock lança un dernier regard à John, puis prit sa décision. Il attrapa le verre tendu. Et le vida d'un seul trait.


	7. Chapter 7: Que la chasse commence!

Chapitre 7 : Que la chasse commence !

_Note au passage : Merci pour vos reviews ! Ca me sert de booster pour écrire la suite. Sinon pour les fins à suspens…Je suis désolé, c'est une habitude que je me suis découverte. Si vous n'aimez pas ça… vous aller me détester. Parce qu'il n'y vas avoir que ça jusqu'à la fin, qui se rapproche tout de même !_

_Bonne lecture !_

La première chose que Sherlock vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut de l'herbe –surtout pas de la pelouse, mais des fougères - entre ses jambes. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour se reprendre complètement. Il fermait et ouvrait les yeux à intervalles régulières, tentant de se placer dans le temps et dans l'espace, mais c'était très difficile. Il savait qu'il était assis, les mains liées dans le dos. Pas seul, parce qu'il sentait derrière lui la présence de plusieurs personnes. Et surtout, qu'il était complètement vidé de toute énergie. Drogué.

Au bout d'un moment il réussit à relever la tête. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles. Il devait être –selon ses calculs, en admettant que la drogue dans son corps soit la même que lui avait infligé un ancien chauffeur de taxi, et en partant de l'heure approximative de son évanouissement- 11 heures et demi du soir. Juste après cette déduction il repartit dans un sommeil léger.

Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il émergea pour de bon. Et qu'il vit un papier fluorescent devant ses genoux, papier qui n'était pas là avant. En lettres fluorescentes il était inscrit :

La chasse aux détectives Watson, Holmes, Carter et Crew a commencée !

Les participants chassés doivent survivre jusqu'au lever du soleil.

Si jamais ils réussissent, ils gagneront une place chez les chasseurs !

Si jamais ils se font attrapés, ils passeront un mauvais quart d'heure !

Départ à minuit !

Lentement la panique pris Sherlock. Il relu les inscriptions une seconde fois, puis se mit à s'agiter violemment.

« John ! Hurla-t-il. Carter ! Réveillez-vous, tout de suite ! »

Les liens qui enserraient ses mains étaient faciles à dénouer, en deux minutes tout au plus il était libre, mais c'était deux minutes de trop.

« Sherlock ? »

John fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Sherlock décida de faire court :

« John, si on ne s'en va pas de là _tout de suite_, nous allons être tués. Dépêche-toi de te détacher ! »

Puis ce ne fut pas une, mais quatre personnes qui bataillèrent pour se libérer. Déjà des lumières inquiétantes apparaissaient au bout de la plaine où ils étaient. Trois gros cercles jaunes qui se détachaient de l'obscurité pour avancer vers eux. A une vitesse effarante.

« Mon dieu, balbutia Martha Crew, dont les mains moites tremblaient si fort qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire quoi que ce soit avec, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Trois énormes jeeps s'approchaient d'eux. Mais elles n'étaient pas normales. Un long tube noir partait de l'endroit où il y aurait dû avoir le pare-brise et semblait être installé à l'arrière des voitures. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à John pour comprendre que c'étaient des canons.

« On court ! » Cria-t-il.

Ils détalèrent dans la direction opposée. En plein vers la forêt de West.

C'est quand on est poursuivis par des meurtriers qu'on à l'impression de courir au ralenti, les jambes lourdes comme deux blocs de plomb et la respiration immédiatement saccadée. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, et ils atteignirent la lisière en un temps record. Derrière eux, les voitures s'étaient arrêtées à l'endroit pile où ils étaient une minute avant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? » Demanda John, entre deux respirations.

« Minuit, » répondit Sherlock, tout aussi essoufflé. «Ensuite ils vont nous chasser et nous tirer dessus. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, » gémit Martha.

Secouée de tremblements incontrôlables, elle tomba à genoux.

« Personne ne peut être aussi cruel ! Ca doit être une mauvaise blague, hein Eric ? »

Mais toute l'humeur joyeuse d'Eric Carter avait laissée place à une peur intense et paralysante.

« Ils nous ont drogués » murmura-t-il. « C'est comme ça qu'ils font. Ils endorment les gens et les pourchassent après…Ce sont…ce sont des… »

Mais il n'avait aucun adjectif assez fort pour qualifier le dégoût et la haine que lui inspiraient les Heren. Car maintenant, il en était sûr. C'était eux.

A la grande surprise de Sherlock, John lui aussi tremblait, malgré le fait évident qu'il faisait tout son possible pour rester calme. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que des images de guerre et de morts envahissaient son esprit en ce moment même.

« Nous avons affaire à des professionnels. Et des fous furieux. Ca se voit à la façon dont ils ont arrangés leurs jeeps. Ils n'auront aucune hésitation, aucun remords à nous débusquer dans la forêt pour nous tuer. Ils font ça sûrement depuis des années. La chance d'en ressortir vivant est pratiquement nulle. »

«John, ne dites pas ça » gémit Martha. « On ne vas pas mourir ce soir… »

Un sentiment nouveau se déclencha en Sherlock, en voyant Martha et Eric, et surtout John, apeurés devant les Heren. Ca aurait été mentir de dire qu'il n'était pas effrayé non pas des Heren, mais de son incapacité présente à protéger John. Mais c'était un sentiment plus profond qui le taraudait : le remord.

Il aurait dû appeler la police. Ne pas céder à ses impulsions pour garder en vie la personne qui comptait le plus.

Comme il se haïssait maintenant ! Jim Moriarty aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion. Le monde s'en serait mieux porté.

Jim Moriarty ! Sherlock fourra la main dans sa poche, mais son portable ne s'y trouvait pas. Inutile de chercher ailleurs, tous les objets personnels d'eux quatre ont dû être volés. Et la chance d'être secouru diminua encore plus.

Le bruit des moteurs gronda à nouveau, comme si les jeeps s'impatientaient au loin. Au même instant, Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant qui a toujours été désigné comme sans cœur, décida de sauver chaque personne présente en comptant lui. Et d'effectivement demander à John un rencard une fois tout cela terminé.

« Sherlock, il faut que je te dise quelque chose » commença John en se tournant vers lui, les yeux plantés dans les siens.

« Tu me diras plus tard, » gronda Sherlock, « ce n'est pas le moment ! Ecoutez, il ne faut pas qu'on reste ensemble, sinon on se fera tirer dessus les uns après les autres. Nous sommes quatre. Ils sont trois. Autrement dit, si chacun de nous se sépare, un de nous pourra revenir à West. »

Soudain, une cloche d'église annonçait minuit. Son dong sonnait comme pour le début de la fin pour eux.

« C'est clair ? On fonce chacun dans la forêt, il fait noir, ils ne nous retrouveront pas, puis quand on les aura semés, on essaye de faire demi-tour ! John, tu vas au nord, Eric au nord-ouest, Martha… »

Le bruit des cloches s'interrompit. Les jeeps bondirent en avant et roulèrent à toute vitesse vers eux. Eric céda à la panique et partit en courant au nord-ouest.

« Sherlock, c'est très important » insista John d'un ton pressant.

« TU Y VAS ! » Hurla Sherlock.

Lançant un dernier regard suppliant, John partit sans se retourner.

« Debout, Martha » ordonna Sherlock en lui levant le bras.

Les ronds jaunes étaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Ce n'est pas possible, je n'y crois pas » balbutia Martha.

BAM ! Un coup de canon, la balle frôla la joue de Sherlock, y laissant une trainée de sang, et s'écrasa contre un arbre. Sherlock força Martha à se relever et ils s'enfuirent ensemble.

Dans une des voitures, Magnar Heren jura.

« J'ai failli l'avoir ! » grogna-t-il dans le micro en face de lui. « Je vais me le faire, ce Holmes ! »

« Vise mieux la prochaine fois » ricana Alexandre Heren. « Moi je cherche Eric Carter. »

« On avait dit que c'était moi ! » répliqua Evan Heren d'un ton indigné.

« Très bien, ce sera au premier qui l'attrape ! » rétorqua l'autre.

Et les jeeps se séparèrent dans deux directions différentes.

Sherlock et Martha, main dans la main, couraient, bondissaient au-dessus des bosquets, évitaient les multiples trous, s'éraflaient contre les branches, se cognaient contre les troncs mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas, s'éloignant au possible du bruit de roue et de balles perdues tirées derrière eux. Ils avaient des points de côté, la gorge en feu, les jambes sur le point de lâcher, le cœur battant la chamade mais couraient encore. L'obscurité les rendait à moitié aveugles, ni l'un ni l'autre ne réfléchissait plus, il n'y avait que la volonté de survivre.

A un moment Martha tomba. Sherlock ne prit même pas le temps de lui crier dessus il la releva encore et l'obligea à continuer à avancer.

La jeep se rapprochait de plus en plus. Les lumières des phares éclairaient maintenant le chemin. Lorsqu'ils s'en rendirent compte, Sherlock tourna à gauche, Martha à droite, et une balle fut tirée à l'endroit pile où ils étaient la seconde d'avant.

Tous les membres de son corps le déchirait, mais Sherlock continuait, continuait à courir. Il rejoignit Martha trente secondes plus tard, et détalèrent ensemble dans une autre direction tandis que la jeep faisait demi-tour pour les rattraper.

Brusquement ils virent plus net. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient retournés au bord de la forêt et maintenant une plaine leur faisait face, une plaine où aucun obstacle ne pourrait prendre les balles à leur place. Et derrière, c'était un des frères Heren.

C'est à ce moment précis que les jambes de Sherlock le lâchèrent. Il s'abattit sur le sol, et le choc vida le peu d'air qu'il avait encore. Martha s'arrêta contre un arbre, mais au lieu de l'aider, glissa le long du tronc et s'assit au sol, la respiration haletante. Au loin, les lumières des phares se tournaient vers l'endroit où ils étaient.

Sherlock amorça un mouvement pour essayer de ramper, mais ça ne lui fit que plus mal encore. Etrangement, Martha, contrairement à lui, avait encore des forces et remonta, s'accrochant à une branche couverte d'épines. Elle se mit à rire.

« Vous et moi n'aimons pas beaucoup le sport, hein ? »

Sherlock ne répondit pas. Pas assez d'air.

« Ma sœur… » Martha déglutit difficilement. « Ma sœur était quelqu'un de formidable. Elle…elle aurait voulu… » Martha inspira profondément, tandis que le bruit des roues se faisait plus fort. « Que ses meurtriers soient retrouvés. Et je ne suis pas la personne qualifiée pour ça. On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, Monsieur Holmes, mais j'ai confiance. »

Sherlock ressenti une terreur, réelle, perçante, qu'il n'avait ressenti que peu de fois, en entendant ces paroles. Il se remit sur le dos. Mais c'était trop tard. Martha était déjà repartie.

Elle ne fit que quelques mètres, et en marchant, n'ayant pas la force de courir. Quelques mètres droits sur la jeep. Puis elle fut illuminée par les feux.

Sherlock, du sol, coincé entre des buissons épineux, ne put rien faire. Il ne put même pas crier le « non ! » qui résonnait dans sa tête. Il vit juste, impuissant, Martha recevoir la balle et s'effondrer par terre.


	8. Chapter 8: Où Sherlock a besoin de John

Chapitre 8 : Où Sherlock a besoin de John

_L'auteur est la même que les sept précédents chapitres et l'univers aussi, pour ne pas changer. Quelle originalité ! Bonne lecture !_

Sherlock était une personne qu'on préférait éviter, pour la plupart des gens normaux. Il était impossible à vivre, insupportable dès votre rencontre avec lui car il racontait vos pires secrets en quelques minutes, il était aussi imprévisible, bordélique, arrogant, irrespectueux de la vie privé, il avait des sautes d'humeur à n'importe quel moment, adorait les affaires macabres, méprisait le danger et n'éprouvait jamais de culpabilité. Seules les personnes ayant une patience d'ange comme John pouvait le supporter. Les autres ne l'aimaient pas. Mais Sherlock n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'une femme rencontrée moins d'il y a 24 heures à peine pouvait se sacrifier pour lui.

Martha Crew pensait sûrement qu'il profiterait de cette diversion –si on peut appeler diversion sa décision- pour s'échapper et appeler à l'aide. La laisser tomber. Mais heureusement pour elle, et c'est ce qui sauvera sa vie, Jim Moriarty avait raison. Sherlock Holmes avait un cœur.

Sherlock était trop choqué pour ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il préféra ne pas réfléchir, pour une fois, et il se mit à ramper vers Martha. Il s'érafla encore plusieurs fois contre les pierres à terre mais ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut à un mètre d'elle.

Martha Crew était encore vivante. Eclairé par la lumière à une dizaine de mètres, étalée sur le côté, des larmes jaillissants de ses yeux et se mélangeant à la poussière au sol, elle avait une énorme tache de sang au niveau de la jambe gauche. Elle se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier et un long filet de sang finit par couler sur son menton. « La jambe…Ce n'est pas un organe vital, ça n'a fait que provoquer sa chute et probablement atteindre l'os, elle peut s'en sortir, » pensa Sherlock. Mais c'était un coup de chance, qui ne durera pas. La porte de la jeep avait claqué. Un des frères Heren partait pour l'achever.

« Je sais que tu es là, Sherlock Holmes ! » clama-t-il.

Sherlock recula, toujours à terre, caché dans les ténèbres. Il se releva sans un bruit et contourna la scène, se mettant loin derrière le brun aux cheveux longs, parfaitement visible, illuminé par sa voiture dont le moteur tournait encore. Il alla jusqu'à un arbre, et plaqué contre la plante, le détective observa.

« Tu vas venir sauver la maire, ou tenter ta chance à West ? » brama encore Magnar Heren. « Toi contre moi, ça te dirai pas ? »

« Evaluation des risques : un contre un, je suis probablement meilleur que lui en combat, vu sa maigreur, il fait la même taille que moi, je peux essayer de…Non ! Il a un revolver. Là, dans sa main droite. Il tirera dès qu'il m'entendra. Sans hésitation. »

« Tant pis, Holmes. »

Magnar Heren se dirigea vers la maire, sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui.

« Non ! » Sherlock recommença à paniquer. « Si je m'approche de lui, je meure, si je ne fais rien, Martha meure ! Je peux toujours m'enfuir…Mais ça ferai de moi…Un…un… »

Sherlock, pour la première fois de sa vie, décrit son propre comportement.

« Un monstre. C'est cela. Et je ne peux pas faire ça, John ne me le pardonnera jamais…Ho John, faites que tu sois encore en vie…John ! C'est un soldat, il a du faire des choix difficiles sur le champ de bataille, mais jamais il n'aurait abandonné un ami...Martha n'est pas une amie, mais c'est la même chose… »

« Dernière chance ! » Hurla Magnar.

Sherlock frôla l'hystérie.

« Qu'est-ce que John aurait fait ? Il aurait été plus efficace que moi, c'est sûr ! J'ai tellement besoin de lui ? John, je pars ? Je reste ? Je tente un combat rapproché, forcément suicidaire? Toi, tu aurais trouvé une solution… »

Martha tourna sa tête vers Magnar. Il tendait son revolver vers elle, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne le supplia même moi. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié. Elle voulait juste comprendre.

« La chasse est un loisir comme un autre » répondit Magnar avec délectation. « C'est un sport qu'on pratique dans ma famille depuis des générations. C'est mon père qui a eu l'idée de génie de chasser des vrais hommes, des vraies femmes. Paix à son âme. Ses fils seront ravis de continuer son passe-temps favoris. Pour lutter contre l'ennui, vous comprenez. »

Toute la haine du monde en cet instant se matérialisa sur l'expression de Martha.

« Vous êtes inhumain ! » cracha-t-elle. « Vous ne méritez pas de vivre ! »

« Qui peut dire qui le mérite ? » Rétorqua Magnar.

Il mit le révolver contre la tempe de Martha. La dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant qu'il fasse noir, c'est le bruit de la balle qui percuta son corps. Le corps de Magnar Heren.

Il tomba en avant, sur Martha et sa jambe blessée, ce qui lui arracha un hurlement. Avec ses mains, dégoulinantes de sang car elles les maintenaient sur sa blessure, elle le fit rouler sur le côté.

Sherlock sortit en trombe de la jeep. Il se précipita vers Martha et s'accroupi sur le cadavre.

« Je l'ai tué. » dit-il.

Il était ébranlé. Un peu comme la fois où John lui avait dit que tout lui allait, dans un certain restaurant, il y a des centaines d'années auparavant.

« C'était moins une, » dit alors Martha, elle aussi n'en revenant pas d'avoir échappé d'aussi près à la mort. « Vous avez utilisé le canon dans la jeep ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous avez bien fait. Ma sœur est vengée, maintenant. »

« Ce n'était pas pour votre sœur. »

« J'imagine bien ! Ouaï ! »

« Quoi ? » fit Sherlock en sortant de sa torpeur.

« Ma jambe…Ca fait mal… »

Sherlock la considéra un instant, la voyant pliée de douleur, puis se sentant un peu comme un sauveur pour la première fois de sa vie, pris Martha dans ses bras façon prince charmant et l'emmena jusqu'à la banquette arrière de la jeep. Martha cria plusieurs fois de douleurs pendant le trajet mais soupira de soulagement quand il l'a reposa.

« Ca vas mieux ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il était un peu désarçonné devant cette flaque de sang qui s'élargissait devant lui. Encore une fois, si John avait été là, il aurait su quoi faire ! Enfin quoi, Sherlock était détective, pas médecin ! II avait l'habitude de prendre en main des cadavres qui, par leur nature même, ne bougeaient pas et ne se plaignaient pas !

« J'ai froid, » dit alors Martha.

Sherlock aussi. La course d'avant l'avait mis en sueur, mais là la température de son corps a rechuté brutalement, et il faisait sûrement moins de zéro dehors. Et il n'y avait pas de vitre devant. Il allait attraper la grippe du siècle. Jim allait bien rire.

« Je vais vous donner mon manteau, vous êtes en pire état que moi. Pour votre blessure, il faudrait…il faudrait… »

« Empêcher le sang de couler, peut-être ? » suggéra Martha.

« Oui. Prenez mon écharpe. »

Il serra le plus fort possible la jambe de Martha, pour faire un garrot. Ce n'était pas la réussite du siècle, mais dans cette voiture, à part un canon, un écran noir éteint et un deuxième révolver, il n'y avait rien qui ressemblait à une trousse de secours. Ni téléphone ou autre moyen de communication.

« Martha ? Je tiens beaucoup à John Watson. Ca vous ennuierait si on passait lui sauver la vie avant d'aller à l'hôpital ? »

« C'est vous qui conduisez » rétorqua Martha dans une grimace.

Sherlock eu un sourire. Qui le perdit aussitôt. En effet, il conduisait.

« Martha ? Je ne sais pas conduire ? »

« QUOI ? »

Malgré sa souffrance elle éclata de rire.

« C'est une blague ? »

« Non. »

« Vous ne savez pas ? »

« Non. »

« Mais vous n'avez jamais fait de leçon de conduite ? »

« Si, une fois, » admit Sherlock, se remémorant la scène.

Il devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans. Il était devant le volant, avec son frère à sa gauche.

« D'abord, on mets la ceinture de sécurité, en cas d'accident, » répétait Mycroft.

« Oui, c'est bon, on commence ? » Grognait Sherlock.

« Ensuite, on met la clé dans le contact, on la tourne –voilà- on démarre la voiture –bravo- on passe la vitesse –super- et ça c'est la pédale d'accéléra… »

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. La voiture bondit en avant et roula à fond pour se prendre une autre voiture en face sur le trottoir. Le choc les fit cogner contre l'appui-tête violemment. Puis de la fumée sortit du capot.

« Sherlock, tout vas bien ? » avait demandé Mycroft, une fois ses émotions remises.

« Génial. »

Ils descendirent de la voiture pour constater les dégâts.

« Deux voitures cassées en cinq minutes de leçon, ça doit être un record, » ajouta Sherlock.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous avait faits à ma voiture ! » S'écria alors un homme à l'autre bout de la rue en marchant à grand pas vers eux, le poing levé.

Mycroft n'avait hésité qu'une seconde.

« On se barre! »

« Ca n'a pas été une réussite » résuma Sherlock.

Martha serra les dents.

« Et bien, il faudra faire avec. Attendez avant d'y aller, je mets ma ceinture. »


	9. Chapter 9: Flammes

Chapitre 9 : Flammes

_Ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, mais c'est la fin du cauchemar. J'espère que vous aimerez ! _

Après un début laborieux, Sherlock avait réussi à avancer sans se prendre trop d'arbres. Il a eu le cours le plus rapide de conduite jamais fait, mais vu les circonstances, il n'y avait pas moyen de perdre encore plus de temps.

« Maintenant, » dit Sherlock après avoir roulé quelques mètres au hasard, « vous avez une idée de comment s'allume cet écran ? »

« A quoi sert-il ? » Répondit d'une voix faible Martha derrière.

« A regarder par les caméras de vidéosurveillance, bien-sûr. »

« Quelles caméras ? »

Sherlock se retourna avec un air exaspéré.

« Mais les caméras infrarouges ! Elles sont partout ici ! Ne me dites pas que vous ne les avez pas remarquées ! »

« Désolé, j'étais occupée à sauver ma vie » rétorqua Martha.

« Elles sont bien cachées mais elles sont présentes. A mon avis ils utilisent cet écran ne pas perdre ceux qui s'enfuient trop loin. Et nous, nous pourront voir où sont John et Carter. »

« Vous voulez dire qu'ils nous auraient attrapés quoi qu'il se passe ? » demanda Martha, encore plus horrifiée.

« Evidemment. Ce sont des professionnels. »

Martha était de moins en moins rassurée.

« Mais alors…Les deux autres frères ont vus ce qu'il c'est passé ici ? »

« J'imagine qu'ils seraient déjà là, sinon. Bon, j'essaye celui-ci. »

Il appuya au hasard et l'écran s'alluma. Et Sherlock eu un choc.

« Mais…Qu'est-ce qui se passe, là-bas ? »

Revenons au moment où Sherlock ordonnait à John de s'en aller. En bon soldat, au lieu de courir comme un dératé, il fit une course d'un pas rapide pendant un moment, pour s'éloigner de la lisière un maximum, puis se rendant compte que personne ne le poursuivait, reparti dans la direction d'Eric. Il n'allait surtout pas l'abandonner. Même si c'était un déchirement de laisser Sherlock seul. Mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était partit. Les paroles de Mycroft, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, lui revenait en mémoire : « Je m'inquiètes pour lui. Constamment. » Pour John, c'était la même chose, mais en pire et là, il ne s'agissait pas de réfléchir et d'échanger des menaces avec un meurtrier consultant, non, il s'agissait de survivre à l'attaque de malades enragés. Et Sherlock avait une notion assez vague de la survie. Sans lui, il se serait déjà :

-empoisonné

-mort par oubli de se nourrir

-fait massacré par Donovan et Anderson

- étranglé par le golem

-etc

John entendit tout à coup des coups de feu. Il se jeta à terre et observa Eric Carter qui courait loin devant lui. Ce dernier se cacha dans un buisson et ne bougea plus.

C'est là que les deux jeeps apparurent, bruyantes, effrayantes. « Ils n'ont pas vu voir Eric se cacher, ils étaient trop loin » Pensa John. Elles allèrent directement vers Eric. « Impossible, on ne le voit plus, ils n'ont pas pu… » Un des frères Heren pointa le canon sur le buisson qui paraissait parfaitement inoffensif. « Impossible n'est pas un mot qu'utiliserai Sherlock » se dit tout à coup John.

« CARTER! » hurla-t-il.

Eric se jeta en arrière. La balle l'avait manqué d'un cheveu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en remettre et il repartait déjà vers John. Le médecin lui laissa le temps de le rejoindre et ils foncèrent ensemble vers le milieu de la forêt. Au départ, les balles étaient si proches qu'elles leurs sifflaient aux oreilles, et la lumière des phares illuminaient souvent des espaces à côté d'eux, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt, plus les arbres étaient rapprochés et imposants. Derrière eux, les jeeps durent ralentir et contourner certains passages que John et Eric ne manquèrent pas d'emprunter. Au bout d'une éternité les bruits de moteurs se furent lointains et ils s'écroulèrent à même le sol.

« Ca me rassure » Dit alors Eric après avoir déglutit difficilement, « de vous savoir en vie. Où sont Martha et Holmes ? »

John se releva d'un coup.

« Sherlock ! Il faut absolument qu'on le recherche. Mais… »

John tournait sur lui-même, l'inquiétude lui nouant la gorge et le ventre.

« Comment les retrouver ? Ho, Eric…Les Heren sont là ! »

« Quoi ? Comment ils ont faits pour nous retrouver ? » S'exclama Eric.

John n'en savait rien, et ils reprirent une nouvelle course, en prenant bien soin de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Mais les Heren les retrouvaient toujours. Même s'ils étaient silencieux et totalement immobiles, cachés par l'obscurité ou à terre, les jeeps finissaient par se diriger vers eux au bout de la troisième fois, John et Eric coururent plus longtemps et plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait et au lieu de s'arrêter ils continuèrent à marcher au hasard, frissonnants, complètement perdus. Et John était de plus en plus anxieux pour Sherlock.

« Réfléchissons, » dit-il alors à haute voix. « Pour sauver Sherlock.. »

« Et Martha, » rappela Eric.

« Et Martha, il nous faut piquer une des jeeps. Problème : les Heren ont des armes et savent où nous sommes à chaque fois. Comment ? Il faut réfléchir comme Sherlock l'aurait fait. »

John lança un regard aux alentours.

« Qu'observons-nous ? »

« Des arbres, des buissons, des branches, une forêt quoi » répondit immédiatement Eric.

« Non, ça c'est que nous _voyons, _dans une forêt normale, on ne nous retrouverait pas. Il y a forcément un détail… »

Le regard de John s'accrocha à un arbre qui avait un creux en son tronc.

« Un détail… »

Il s'approcha du creux et découvrit un objet rectangulaire, avec un œil rouge.

« Une caméra infrarouge! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Une quoi ? »

« Ce sont des caméras qui se concentrent sur la chaleur, la température d'un corps. »

« Mais enfin, il n'y a pas que nous qui produisons de la chaleur ! » rétorqua Eric.

« Vous avez vus des animaux par ici ? Moi non. Par contre il fait un froid pas possible. Donc… »

« Donc ils arriveront à nous rattraper, quoi qu'il arrive. » conclut Eric.

Silence. C'était non seulement horriblement simple, mais aussi impossible à combattre.

« Elles ne voient pas à travers des obstacles, mais il doit en avoir plein, partout, » ajouta John.

«Tant qu'elles nous verront, on ne sortira pas de là, c'est ça ? » demanda Eric.

« Oui. »

Brusquement, le bruit des moteurs revint encore une fois. Les Heren étaient de retour. Les deux hommes accélérèrent le pas.

« Ils ont vraiment pensés à tout. Je comprends que personne n'y a échappé, à cette chasse. Et nous…A moins de trouver un endroit sans caméras…Ou une grotte…On ne va pas pouvoir s'enfuir indéfiniment » dit Eric, courant à moitié, le stress prenant le dessus.

« Il y a forcément une solution » assura John.

Mais il en doutait vraiment.

Que ferais Sherlock ? C'était lui, le cerveau ! Jamais là quand il avait besoin de lui ! Et John avait toujours besoin de Sherlock…

S'ils étaient seulement quatre à produire de la chaleur, ils étaient si simples à retrouver ! Il aurait fallut une diversion…Quelque chose de plus brûlant qu'eux, pour que les Heren les lâche enfin…Comme un feu, ou dans le genre.

Un feu. Et ils étaient dans une forêt !

« Eric ? Vous allez faire exactement ce que je vais vous dire de faire » dit alors John.

Laissons le temps à John et Eric, reprenant espoir à moitié, l'autre moitié mourant de peur de se faire calciner, pour observer ce que Henri Smith faisait, à West cette fois, debout sur le toit du plus haut bâtiment du village, c'est-à-dire l'hôtel.

« Bonne année, Monsieur Holmes » dit-il, le portable à l'oreille.

« Mff…Bonne année aussi à vous, Smith » répondit Mycroft, la bouche bourrée de gâteau au chocolat.

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire » prévint alors Henri. « Je crois que Mr Holmes et Mr Watson ont disparus. »

Mycroft s'étouffa à moitié.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai vu Mr Holmes discuter avec la maire, et puis cinq minutes plus tard, aucune trace d'eux. J'ai fait trois fois le tour de West, dont une fois par les toits, je suis entré par effraction dans cinq maisons différentes, j'ai interrompu les réjouissances à minuit pour faire une demande générale si quelqu'un les avait vus et personne n'a répondu. »

« Mais je vous avais dit de les surveiller ! » éclata Mycroft. « Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparus comme ça ! Ils ont dus laisser un indice, faire un signal…Cherchez bien ! »

Henri regarda autour de lui encore une fois, puis aperçut, au loin, très loin, dans les bois de West, une lueur anormale. Lueur qui s'éleva dans le ciel et qui laissa échapper des volutes de fumée dans le ciel étoilé.

« Je crois que je sais où ils sont, finalement » dit alors Henri.

John avait calculé ses chances de survie dans les deux cas. S'ils ne faisaient rien maintenant, ils finiront tôt à tard par être tués par les Heren, vu que la seule chose qui le faisait tenir debout, c'était l'espoir de trouver Sherlock, et que cet espoir diminuait au fil des secondes.

Mettre le feu à la forêt avait le double avantage d'attirer –peut-être – l'attention des gens aux alentours et que les deux frères préfèrent faire demi-tour que de se jeter dans les flammes. Par contre, lui et Eric pourrait finir façon barbecue, s'ils ne mourraient pas étouffés par la fumée.

Au début, leur plan marcha très bien. Les jeeps ne les suivaient plus et il n'y avait plus de danger. De danger immédiat.

Soudain une des voitures apparue devant eux, sans prévenir qui que ce soit. Le grésillement des flammes avaient couverts le bruit du moteur.

Seul un ultime réflexe permit à John de bondir sur Eric et le plaquer à terre, alors que les roues passaient à un centimètre de ses chaussures.

Puis sans explication, il y eu une explosion.

Elle l'envoya rouler plusieurs mètres. John ne su plus ce qu'il se passait. La fumée entrait dans sa gorge, ses yeux lui piquaient, et il ne voyait devant lui que les flammes qui dansaient au loin avec leurs lumières oranges. La chaleur lui léchait le dos et les jambes. Il se mit à ramper, incapable de faire plus. Il ne voyait plus Carter.

« Non, je ne vais pas... » La fumée embrouillait ses pensées. « Mourir ici. Je dois sauver Sherlock…Je dois lui dire...Tout ce que j'aurais du lui dire…Depuis le début… »

Il mit son dos contre un tronc. Devant lui le feu l'encerclait, il entendait des hurlements. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais dire quoi que ce soit à Sherlock.

« Sherlock ! » Cria John, avant de tousser violemment.

« Ne me laisse pas ! Ne meurs pas ! J'ai tant de choses à t'avouer ! »

Sherlock. Il était là, devant lui, le prenant par le col, le portant il ne savait où. Puis ce fut le noir total.


	10. Chapter 10: Le meilleur d'entre nous

Chapitre 10 : Le meilleur d'entre nous

_Auteur : Filimi_

_L'univers et personnages appartiennent à messieurs Doyle, Gatiss et Moffat. Petite allusion à un personnage d'Eoin Colfer._

_Dernier chapitre. C'est triste, déjà la fin. Mais en même temps c'est achevé ! Bonne lecture !_

« Monsieur Watson. Concentrez-vous sur moi. Sur la lumière. Bien, très bien. Maintenant, vous allez essayer d'émerger complètement, d'accord ? »

John ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit, avec Henri Smith qui se tenait au dessus de lui.

« Où on est ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« Dans un hôpital. Il doit être quatre heures du matin. »

« Quatre heures de quel jour ? »

« Mais du 1er janvier, voyons. »

Le souvenir de ce qui c'était passé avant, les flammes, les cris, les balles, tout lui revint d'un coup.

« Sherlock ! » balbutia-t-il en se relevant.

« Monsieur Holmes va très bien, enfin pour l'instant. Il est avec Eric Carter plus loin. Mais vous devriez… »

John arracha sa couverture et bondit de son lit –il avait été juste allongé, et il portait les mêmes vêtements qu'avant, sauf le blouson, qu'on lui avait enlevé- et il se dirigea dehors.

« Si votre état de santé vous intéresse, sachez que vous n'avez avalé que peu de fumée, et que vos jours ne sont pas en danger ! » cria Henri.

« Rien à faire de mon état de santé » pensa John, ce qui était un peu paradoxal pour un médecin. « Du moment que je vérifie que Sherlock est bel et bien en vie… Ho… »

Il venait de faire un virage particulièrement serré dans un couloir blanc comme neige et tomba pile devant Sherlock qui s'interrompit en le voyant apparaitre.

« Si tu veux te déclarer et tenter quelque chose, c'est maintenant » souffla la partie humaine dans la tête de Sherlock. « Sinon, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Sociopathe or not sociopathe ? »

D'un coup John se lança dans les bras du détective.

Sherlock fut crispé au début mais se détendit finalement et rendit l'étreinte. Ils se relâchèrent quelques secondes plus tard. Le détective ressentait une chaleur nouvelle qui lui picotait dans tout le corps –mais une chaleur agréable, pas comme celle qu'il avait dû affronter il y a quelques heures – et enfin se décida à attraper John pour l'embrasser vraiment sur les lèvres. La chaleur se transforma alors en une explosion de bonheur qui l'empêcha de réfléchir. Juste à ressentir, à adorer ce qu'il se passait. La même chose se passa chez John, et quand ils se relâchèrent pour la seconde fois, ils étaient complètement ahuris de plaisir.

« Je suis là aussi » dit alors Eric avec une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

« Désolé » dit John, mais ce n'est pas à Eric qu'il parlait. « J'aurais dû te prévenir, enfin te dire avant… »

« Dire quoi ? » rétorqua Sherlock avec son éternel sourire arrogant plaqué au visage. « Je sais tout sur toi, rappelles-toi. C'était évident que ça se termine comme ça. »

« Evident » répéta John avant de s'assoir sur la première chaise qu'il pu trouver.

« Vous feriez mieux d'aller dormir un peu avant l'arrivée des journalistes » prévint Eric. « Ils vont interroger Martha, et vous après. »

« Bonne idée » approuva Sherlock. « John ? John ? » Sherlock dû claquer plusieurs fois des doigts devant le blond pour le faire réagir, qui regardait le vide avec un sourire niais au visage, encore dans son trip les-lèvres-de-Sherlock-ont-un-goût-merveilleux. « On retourne à l'hôtel. On va laisser Eric et Martha tranquilles. »

« Martha…Crew ? Ou est-elle ? » Demanda John en ressortant de sa transe.

« Elle s'est pris une balle dans la jambe, alors elle est encore couchée là-bas ».

John perdit aussitôt son sourire et redevint le docteur Watson.

« Comment ça elle s'est pris une balle ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer ? »

Sherlock soupira de lassitude mais s'assit à côté de son nouveau petit ami pour lui expliquer en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Lorsque nous nous sommes séparés, Martha s'est reçue une balle dans la jambe, de Magnar Heren, mais après nous avons réussi à voler une des jeeps. Il y avait dedans un écran qui permettait de voir à travers les caméras infrarouges qui étaient cachées un peu partout… »

« Je sais, » interrompit John, « je les ai vues aussi. Ensuite ? »

Mais Sherlock s'était coupé net, et brusquement attrapa John par le col pour lui hurler dessus :

« TU SAVAIS QU'IL Y AVAIT DES CAMERAS ? ALORS POURQUOI TU AS MIS LE FEU A LA FORET ? POUR QUE J'AIE ENCORE PLUS DE MAL A TE RETROUVER AVEC TOUTE CETTE CHALEUR THERMIQUE, C'EST CA ? »

John pris peur et se recroquevilla, balbutiant des excuses « je ne savais pas que t'avais une voiture désolé pardon pardon » et enfin Sherlock se calma en respirant un bon coup.

« Enfin bref, je suis arrivé sur l'incendie, et je n'aurais pas pu te retrouver si tu n'avais pas crié mon nom…Je t'ai embarqué dans la voiture –entre temps Eric, qui nous avait vu arriver, il est monté, il était hystérique, le pauvre- et je t'ai amené à l'hôpital et nous voilà ici. Je n'ai pas bougé depuis trois heures. »

« Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi qui a explosé alors ? Et qu'est devenue la forêt ? » Demanda John en se redressant.

Sherlock et Eric échangèrent un regard.

« Tu te souviens, John, en nous enfuyant, Alexandre Heren nous a foncé dessus ? » commença Eric, tandis que John acquiesçait. « Et bien, ce n'était pas pour nous tuer. »

« Henri Smith a vu l'incendie et a prévenu tout le monde, la police, le gouvernement, les pompiers, mon frère» ajouta Sherlock. « D'ailleurs, Mycroft n'y est pas allé de main morte. Il a envoyé un hélicoptère de la Royal Air Force alors que le véritable incendie ne s'était pas encore déclenché. »

« Mycroft…Je veux dire ton frère est là ? » coupa John.

« Oui, et dieu merci –si dieu existe-, je ne l'ai pas encore croisé » répondit Sherlock avec une grimace. « Enfin, je suppose qu'Alexandre Heren a vu l'hélicoptère et a compris que c'était fini pour lui. Qu'il passerait la fin de sa vie en prison. Alors il a préféré se suicider. »

Il fut 10 secondes à John pour comprendre l'horreur de la situation.

« Quoi ? Il a fait exprès de… »

« Se jeter dans les flammes. » termina Eric. « Je n'y croyais pas non plus, d'après Sherlock, ils avaient tous des revolvers, et il était si simple de se tirer une balle…mais c'était un fou, peut-être le plus des trois, et il a voulu emporter le plus de monde possible avec lui…»

« En vain. Ce n'était pas mal, comme idée. En effet, poudre à canon, essence, feu, c'était rapide et intelligent, mais ça n'a pas marché. » Conclut Sherlock d'un ton calme. « Quand au dernier frère, il a préféré fuir en jeep, malheureusement il m'a croisé alors que je faisais le chemin inverse pour vous récupérer. Je lui ai tiré des balles dans les pneus, et il a dû continuer à pied, mais les agents de Mycroft l'ont capturé à sa sortie des bois. »

John dû s'appuyer contre le mur. C'en était trop. Il lui fallait plus de repos pour tout digérer, ou alors il allait ne pas réussir à tenir le coup.

« Je vais voir comment va Martha » murmura-t-il.

Il les quitta pour la salle d'en face. Sherlock le regarda partir puis déclara :

« Il est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il c'est passé. Et vous aussi, Eric. C'est compréhensible. »

Il hésita, puis ajouta de façon goguenarde :

« Enfin, c'est ce que dirai quelqu'un de _normal, _je suppose. »

« Et que dirai quelqu'un comme vous ? » rétorqua Eric.

« Je dirai qu'embrasser John fut une expérience merveilleuse, et que j'ai hâte de recommencer. »

Eric Carter leva les yeux aux ciels « épuisant, celui-là » tandis que Sherlock, toujours souriant, aperçut une silhouette au bout du couloir. Une silhouette un peu ronde. Qui fonçait vers lui. Le parapluie levé.

« SHERLOCK HOLMES ! »

Ledit Sherlock se sentait très humain, à West. Il avait ressenti l'anxiété, la rage, la peur, le soulagement, mais ce fut là une vraie terreur qui s'empara de lui en voyant son frère chargeant vers lui, tel un boulet de canon. Sherlock voulu s'enfuir de l'autre côté mais Henri lui barrait le passage –c'était son employeur, vous comprenez, il ne pouvait pas le trahir- alors il décampa dans la chambre de Martha Crew.

Il se cacha derrière John « quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe Sherlock ? » « Un tyrannosaure ! » « Un quoi ? » quand Mycroft Holmes pénétra dans la pièce, les yeux flamboyants de colère.

« Bonjour madame » dit-il avec un ton courtois, puis se tournant vers Sherlock « POURQUOI FAUT-IL QUE JE ME TUE D'INQUIETUDE CHAQUE JOUR ? JE VAIS T'APPRENDRE CE QUE C'EST LE GOUVERNEMENT ET TU NE VAS PAS Y RECHAPPE… »

Sherlock crut, en voyant Mycroft, la bouche ouverte sans finir sa phrase, le parapluie brandit comme pour le frapper, qu'il était devenu aphone, mais c'était trop demandé. Mycroft venait juste de voir que la main du docteur était dans celle de son frère –et ça le rendait muet. Mais vite un sourire narquois naquit sur son visage et il déclara :

« Voyez-vous ça…. Toutes mes félicitations. » Il adressa un splendide sourire à Sherlock. « Je vais vous laisser, dans ce cas. Bravo John. Sherlock. »

Il rabaissa son arme improvisée et ressortit calmement.

Sherlock recula et s'assit sur le lit de Martha. La tempête les avait sonnés.

« Cet homme…Il est un peu atteint, non ? » intervint alors Martha, qui oubliait d'être en colère tellement qu'elle n'en revenait pas.

« Il n'est pas le seul dans sa famille » assura John, ce qui lui valu un regard fusillant de Sherlock.

« D'ailleurs, Sherlock…Un tyrannosaure…Un sursaut dans tes archives, peut-être ? »

« John… »

« C'était en tout cas si _courageux _de ta part de te planquer derrière moi… »

« John… »

« On peut remarquer en passant que les cordes vocales des frères Holmes s'accordent parfaitement quand il s'agit de crier… »

« JOHN ! »

Ce qui acheva de faire rire John.

« VOUS ALLEZ SORTIR DE MA CHAMBRE, MAINTENANT ? J'AI BESOIN DE RÉPIT ! »

Tous étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs, même Sherlock. Les deux amoureux –amoureux certes mais à bout- décidèrent alors de revenir à l'hôtel immédiatement. Ils ne virent pas la jeune femme qui était sensée les accueillir –sûrement fêtant la nouvelle année ou faisant autre chose futile- mais ça ne gêna pas le moins du monde Sherlock qui força la serrure de leur chambre.

Ils se couchèrent en prenant à peine le temps avant d'enlever leurs vestes et se roulèrent dans les draps, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'endormirent immédiatement.

_La mer de flammes devant lui l'empêchait de s'échapper. Il entendait Sherlock l'appeler, mais il ne pouvait pas répondre, la gorge nouée par la peur. Les jeeps tournaient dans le ciel rouge et une balle claqua dans l'air brûlant. Eric la reçue dans la tête, Martha n'était plus qu'un cadavre calciné, et la voix de Sherlock se faisait de plus en plus lointaine…_

« Sherlock ! »

« Je suis là » répondit-il.

Sherlock était assis, le dos contre le mur, et John à moitié relevé sur les jambes étendues du détective.

« Tu peux enlever ton coude de ma cuisse ? Ca fait mal. »

« Désolé… »

John se redressa complètement et fit face à Sherlock. Il faisait noir dans la chambre, mais c'était parce que les volets étaient fermés. Des sons de voitures, d'agitation provenaient de l'extérieur.

« Ca fait déjà la troisième fois » remarqua le détective.

« Je n'y peux rien…Comment peux-tu le supporter, toi ? Comment peux-tu dormir tranquillement sans avoir l'impression d'être en danger continuellement ? » John était impressionné par le moral d'acier de Sherlock, aussi il tomba de bien haut quand il entendit de son compagnon : « Je n'y arrive pas. C'est pourquoi je ne dors pas. »

Sherlock se leva brusquement pour faire les cent pas devant le lit. Et il expliqua au médecin, sans cesser de marcher, qu'il avait abattu Magnar Heren alors qu'il y était obligé. Et que c'était plus que gênant car il n'arrivait à effacer l'évènement, alors que d'habitude il pouvait oublier n'importe quoi.

« Je n'arrête pas de le voir dans ma tête. C'est assez déconcertant. Tu as une idée du pourquoi ? »

John fit les gros yeux.

« Mais c'est terrible, ça, Sherlock. Pour une fois, tu as une réaction parfaitement _normale _et des sentiments _compréhensibles. _En gros, tu deviens _humain._ »

Sherlock eu une moue horrifiée et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour pleurer son malheur.

Il ne resta pas longtemps, car John l'obligea à sortir pour aller manger. Il était 10 heures du matin et le médecin, malgré son épuisement et son mental en alerte incessante, mourait de faim.

John sut que c'était stupide, mais il leva quand même la tête dehors pour vérifier que le ciel n'était pas écarlate. Il était couvert de nuages gris et le tonnerre commençait à gronder.

Une foule de gens se pressait autour d'eux, des journalistes – de la télévision, de la presse ou de la radio-, des personnes hautes placées des villages voisins, des amis et famille des habitants, des curieux, des policiers, des enquêteurs. Tous venus pour entendre le récit morbide que délivreront Martha Crew et Eric Carter. John et Sherlock se dépêchèrent d'aller dans le premier restaurant accessible –ouvert et prêt, c'était normal, il fallait accueillir tout ce beau monde- et ils s'assirent dans un coin pour manger. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, préoccupés chacun par leurs cauchemars respectifs, lorsqu'un homme s'assit à leur table avec un grand sourire.

« Lestrade ! » John lui serra la main vigoureusement, heureux de cette surprise. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Dès que j'ai appris que vous étiez ici, j'ai demandé à m'occuper de cette affaire. Je suis arrivé il y a une heure, avec Anderson et Donovan, que j'ai obligé à amener. J'ai immédiatement interrogé madame Crew et monsieur Carter avec eux. Ensuite on a récupéré ça. Tenez, c'est à vous, je crois. »

Il leur donna leurs portables, portefeuilles et autres objets qui appartenaient aux deux hommes. Il leur expliqua que des unités sur place, celles qui avaient capturés Evan Heren, avaient aussi fouillées la résidence des frères, et avaient trouvés des objets prêts à être incinérés.

« Ils avaient une immense cheminée chez eux » précisa Lestrade. « On en est pas sûr, mais on pense que les corps et preuves de la culpabilité des trois frères terminaient détruites au feu. »

«Ca expliquerait le peu d'hésitation d'Alexandre Heren à se jeter dans les flammes. » remarqua Sherlock. « John ? Calme-toi. Craquer maintenant ferait attirer l'attention des gens autour. »

John enleva les mains de son visage. Tout cela lui avait rendu malade, blanc, tremblant.

« Il faut qu'on rentre à Baker Street » dit-il.

Besoin de rentrer chez soi, avec Sherlock, de s'éloigner au possible de cet enfer.

« On paye l'hôtel, ramasse nos affaires dans la chambre et on s'en va. Sherlock ? »

« Très bien. »

« Attendez ! » Lestrade s'était levé en même temps qu'eux. « Je vous connais, j'imagine –j'essaye d'imaginer- dans quel état vous êtes, je ne vais pas vous interroger maintenant. Mais je veux quand même vous avoir au poste de police, disons après-demain. Les versions de Crew et Carter concordent, mais ils ne disent pas tout, et j'ai besoin de votre avis. C'est bien, comme délai ? »

« Génial, » répondit John sans enthousiasme. « A après-demain. »

Ils quittèrent le restaurant ensemble et se séparèrent, l'un pour affronter les journalistes, les deux autres pour prévenir Henri Smith de leur départ précipité. C'était encore lui qui les ramènerait, encore sous ordre de Mycroft. Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent tous les trois la voiture, bagages en main, deux personne étaient devant le véhicule.

« Vous nous lâchez comme ça ? » demanda Eric Carter.

Martha, quand à elle, fusillait du regard Sherlock, les mains crispées sur son fauteuil roulant.

« Désolé, mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille. Je pense qu'on se reverra…Au tribunal, sûrement. » Répondit John. « Vous avez réussi à échapper aux journalistes ? »

« Comme vous le voyez. On voulait vous dire au revoir. »

« Malgré les circonstances, nous avons été ravis de vous rencontrer. »

« Et merci de nous avoir sauvé la vie » cracha Martha. « Vous pouvez compter sur nous…Pour quoi que ce soit. »

Sherlock était de plus en plus ennuyé de cette attitude d'adieux larmoyants. « Mais qu'on parte enfin ! » pensa-t-il. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'étonner du comportement de la maire.

« Martha, que vous arrive-t-il ? Vous êtes en vie, votre blessure n'est pas si grave, votre nouveau petit ami s'occupe bien de vous… »

« Petit ami ? » répéta John.

Nouveau sourire de Sherlock. Le détective consultant ne cessait jamais de travailler.

« Eric, vous avez une bague en or au doigt, bague que vous n'aviez pas avant, même la première fois où on s'est rencontré. De cette distance je peux voir qu'il est écrit quelque chose, sûrement une inscription amoureuse. Elle est neuve, mais vous n'avez pas pu l'acheter entre l'hôpital et maintenant, vous n'auriez pas eu le temps. Donc, vous l'avez acheté il y a longtemps, mais vous n'avez jamais osé l'offrir, et vous en avez pris soin en attendant. Après les derniers évènements, vous avez dû décider de vous déclarer, vous avez demandé Martha en mariage et elle a accepté. Je le sais parce que petit un elle vous a embrassé –pour ses interviews, elle a dû bien se présenter, et mettre entre autres choses du rouge à lèvre, dont vous avez une trace sur la bouche- et petit deux vous avez la bague sur vous –elle voulait éviter des questions embarrassantes de ses collègues et elle vous a demandé de la garder pendant un temps. Si elle avait refusé, vous l'auriez jeté. »

« Parfaite déduction et parfaitement vrai » reconnu Eric. « Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je tente quelque chose. Pour retenir au moins un bon souvenir de ce 1er janvier. »

Sherlock se dit que c'était exactement la même chose qu'il lui avait traversé l'esprit des heures plus tôt, et cela ne le gêna pas. Martha Crew toussota.

« Holmes, pouvons-nous nous parler en privé ? Ca ne durera pas longtemps. »

Sherlock prit le fauteuil et partit avec la maire un peu plus loin.

« D'abord, il faut que vous sachiez qu'Eric et moi n'avons pas tout dit à la police » commença Martha. « Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé la vie, et je ne voudrais pas que vous finissiez en prison pour meurtre. »

« Pour ça, je m'en occupe » dit Sherlock. « Mais ça va vous attirer des ennuis, ce silence. »

« Quels ennuis pires que cette chasse je pourrai avoir ? » ricana Martha.

Sherlock sonda Martha de ses yeux gris, tentant de comprendre.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que vous êtes en colère. »

« Je ne suis pas en colère, mais lucide. Vous savez ce que m'a dit Magnar Heren avant de mourir ?»

« Je ne pouvait pas entendre. »

« Il m'a dit que ce qui poussait ses frères et lui à chasser des hommes, c'était l'ennui. Que c'était un passe-temps idéal pour lutter contre ça. Et plus tard, quand on m'a interrogé, j'ai discuté avec une certaine Donovan. Il parait que vous aussi, vous vous ennuyez. Que vous adorez les assassinats, les affaires macabres, et que sans ça, vous devenez dangereux. »

« Donovan ne m'a jamais apprécié » rétorqua Sherlock.

« Selon elle, peu de gens vous apprécient » riposta Martha. « Je ne vous menace en rien. Je raconterai aux juges ce que vous me demanderez de raconter. Mais si un jour vous êtes suspecté de _quoi que ce soit, _je n'omettrai pas de dire la vérité, cette fois. »

Sherlock monta dans le taxi avec un dernier adieu au nouveau couple. Cela semblait incroyable, mais il était blessé. Et énervé. Tandis que John s'installait à côté de lui, il essaya de d'interpréter ce nouveau sentiment.

Il considérait Martha Crew, après l'avoir sauvé, pas comme une amie, mais comme une camarade. Un peu comme Lestrade, ou Madame Hudson. Ils avaient partagé les mêmes peurs, les mêmes soulagements, alors que signifiait son attitude ?

« Sherlock ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air agacé. »

« C'est West, ce village me rend décidément beaucoup trop humain. La chasse m'a provoqué des émotions dont je n'en ai ni le temps ni l'envie de ressentir. Sauf mon plaisir d'être avec toi, bien entendu. Enfin, j'ai hâte d'être à Londres. Si tu veux dormir pendant le trajet, tu peux t'allonger sur moi, si tu veux. »

« Ah ? Hum, merci… »

Sherlock regarda par la fenêtre Eric Carter leur faire un dernier signe, et Martha le regarder partir avec méfiance. Et il comprit d'un coup. C'était évident. Martha Crew le prenait pour quelqu'un qui pouvait basculer de l'autre côté, d'un moment à l'autre. Elle ne le considérait pas comme quelqu'un de _bien. _La preuve, elle l'avait comparé à Magnar Heren.

Cette constatation l'agaça au plus haut point. D'habitude, il se fichait du regard des autres, mais là il s'agissait du regard d'une _camarade. _Et il n'aimait pas être comparé à des meurtriers c'était lui le détective, pas l'assassin ! Enfin, il lui avait sauvé la vie ! C'était vrai qu'il s'ennuyait souvent, mais il ne tuait pas pour se divertir. Il ne faisait pas souffrir les autres comme ça gratuitement…

Quoi que.

Une phrase lui revint, qui venait de John. C'était la fois où il avait rencontré Jim Moriarty à l'hôpital, qui se faisait passer pour le petit ami de Molly. Sherlock avait dit à Molly que Jim était gay –il se demanda distraitement si c'était vrai, maintenant qu'il le connaissait mieux, si on peut dire ça comme ça, puis se jura de lui demander un jour- bref, et il avait fait pleurer Molly. Là John lui avait dit « Gentil ? Non, non, ce que tu as fait Sherlock, ça n'était pas gentil. » Il y avait aussi toutes les fois où il avait rabaissé les gens autour de lui, et les fois où il envoyé John balader ou laissé tombé, qui devaient être des moments exaspérants pour le principal concerné.

Alors quoi ? Il était plus intelligent que les autres, il fallait bien qu'il s'amuse un peu. C'est aussi vrai que ça lui procure un plaisir malsain à se prouver supérieur. Mais peut-être que les Heren aussi cherchaient aussi à s'amuser. Simplement.

« Ha non, ce n'est pas possible » pensa Sherlock, tandis que John s'allongeait sur ses genoux.

« Tous les gens qui sont plus intelligents que la moyenne ne sont pas que des êtres sociopathes et abjects, si ? Jim Moriarty est brillant, par exemple et…Et il joue avec des bombes. Heu…»

Sherlock détestait avoir à donner des compliments à qui que ce soit, surtout à son frère, mais il devait accorder que Mycroft était brillant.

« Lui n'est pas si antipathique que ça…Mais il contrôle tout de même le gouvernement…Comme il l'entend. Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Sherlock venait de réaliser que la petite sphère des génies était aussi celle des gens à éviter le plus. Et il se rendait compte aussi que ça le concernait directement. Ca ne le perturbait pas trop, mais l'intéressait. « Je devrais créer une théorie sur le sujet. Comme quoi, plus l'intelligence est élevée, plus la méchanceté l'est aussi.* Mais il n'y a donc personne de bien, dans ce monde ?»

Un mouvement de John, qui se recalait mieux contre lui, le fit baisser les yeux. Inconsciemment, il tournait les mèches de cheveux du médecin –à qui d'après son sourire lui faisait plaisir.

« John » pensa Sherlock.

Il était arrivé dans cette sphère, un peu sans faire exprès, attiré par Sherlock. Il avait affronté chacun de ces génies, sans jamais, même une fois, se perdre –dans le sens où il est toujours resté lui-même. Alors que pour _eux_, la frontière entre le mal et le bien est floue et vague, John parvenait à discerner la différence. Pas comme si le mal et le bien étaient deux notions bien distinctes, mais John savait toujours faire le bon choix. Dans le bon sens du terme.

« Oui, » pensa Sherlock. « John n'est pas étincelant d'intelligence mais il est plus important que n'importe qui d'autre. John est le meilleur d'entre nous. »

Le meilleur d'entre eux se réveilla un peu plus tard, ouvrant les yeux sur un détective qui le fixait en souriant.

«Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi » dit Sherlock.

Cette déclaration, tellement sincère et inattendue, fit John décider que ce nouvel an était finalement un des meilleurs de sa vie.

« Je crois que moi aussi » répondit-t-il.

Il se rassit normalement, embrassa Sherlock et s'étira un peu.

« Tu sais ce qui m'étonne ? »

« Evidemment, je sais tout de toi, ce qui t'étonnes, c'est que… »

« Non, laisse-moi parler. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu aies autant de gestes d'affection, de gestes sans hésitation, alors qu'on vient à peine de se mettre ensemble. Je pensais que tu étais… »

« Quoi ? Que je n'y connaissais rien en amour? » Rétorqua Sherlock d'un ton indigné. « Je ne suis pas un inculte dans ce domaine, John. Tu n'es pas le premier avec qui je sors…Même si tu es le premier que j'aime vraiment. »

« Et merde » pensa-t-il au même moment. John ne pouvait pas passer à côté. John ne passa pas à côté. Il lui attrapa la main et lui répéta inlassablement :

« Allez, dis-moi avec qui t'es sorti, dis-le, dis-le, dis-le, dis… »

« STOP ! D'accord, je suis sorti avec un type il y a longtemps, juste pour voir si ça marchait, ça ne l'a pas fait, c'est fini et on ne s'est jamais revu. Fin de l'histoire. »

John eu alors un doute énorme.

« Ca n'était quand même pas Moriarty ? »

« Mais non ! » Sherlock hésita, puis ajouta « il s'appelait Artemis.** »

« Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? »

Sherlock haussa les épaules.

« On n'avait pas les mêmes buts. Et puis, il croyait aux fées. A 17 ans, quand même. On n'arrêtait pas de s'engueuler à cause de ça. »

«Je vois » dit John, se disant sincèrement, que s'il avait un jour un voyage à faire dans le passé, il irait voir Sherlock à l'adolescence. Ca devait être quelque chose.

John sentit son portable vibrer. Il l'alluma et découvrit plein de messages de Lestrade « _Où que vous soyez, bon nouvel an » _ sa sœur « _Joyeux nouvel an !_ » de Sarah « _Joyeux nouvel an, j'espère ne plus jamais te recroiser_ » et de Mycroft « _Bon nouvel an !_ » D'autres messages de Mycroft qui montrait sa panique la nuit fatidique « _John, où êtes-vous ? Sherlock va bien ? Répondez-moi !_ » Un autre qui a été envoyé plus tard « _John, bravo. Vous êtes le seul qui ait réussi à faire craquer mon frère_. » Et enfin un dernier message de sa part envoyé il y a une minute « _Oubliez l'ancien message. Henri Smith écoute votre conversation et m'en renvoi les paroles. Comment ça, mon frère est sorti avec quelqu'un auparavant ? Il ne me l'a toujours caché ! Normal, me direz-vous, mais bon, c'est vraiment exaspérant ! Bientôt je vais découvrir quoi ? Enfin, si jamais vous avez de nouvelles informations sur cette prétendue liaison…Ce serai gentil de m'en informer. »_

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Ton frère. Henri, vous pourriez arrêter de retranscrire nos paroles ? »

« Bien sûr, monsieur Watson. Je vais lui dire que vous vous êtes endormis. »

« Merci. Sherlock, tu as eu des messages ?»

« Je vais voir…mais ça m'étonnerait. »

Le détective sortit son portable : il avait eu trois messages.

«Un de Mycroft, qui souhaite un bon nouvel an…Lestrade pareil…Et… »

Sherlock s'interrompit. Message de sa Némésis. « _Sherlock, c'est tant pis pour toi. Je vais devoir mettre mes menaces à exécution. »_

« John, tu tiens au Big Ben ? »

« Pardon ? »

« La grande tour, là, qui donne les heures… »

John se dit qu'à part lui, n'importe quel citoyen londonien, en entendant cette description du Big Ben, casserait le nez à Sherlock, mais répondit tout de même :

« Et bien, j'adore Londres, et Londres sans le Big Ben c'est un peu comme…Moriarty sans son costume Westwood. Ca ne fonctionnerait pas. Tu vois ? »

« Non. Tu aimes bien Moriarty ? »

« Jamais de la vie ! » s'emporta John, « d'ailleurs, si jamais je le retrouve, je le fait exploser avec ses bombes, et avec ses contacts. »

Sherlock se jura d'effacer son historique des messages.

« Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que oui, je tiens au Big Ben. Et toi ? »

« Ho, ce n'est qu'un repère pratique dans le plan de Londres que j'ai appris…Henri ? Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour nous ? Ralentissez et prenez-nous en photo. »

Henri attrapa le portable tendu et prit un cliché où on pouvait voir Sherlock embrassant passionnément un John plutôt étonné mais où on ne doutait pas de son bonheur.

A Londres, un jeune homme en pyjama bleu à pois*** tentait de se mettre debout.

Il s'appuya de toutes ses forces contre le matelas, et réussi à se mettre assis. Bien. Il plaça ses jambes sur le parquet et lentement se releva. Il tituba un instant, sans équilibre, prêt à chuter en arrière mais se retint avec le bureau en face de lui. Jim Moriarty était fiévreux, épuisé, énervé, car quand on est un génie et qu'on est malade, c'est la catastrophe à chaque fois.

« Bien, avec un peu de chance, je vais arriver jusqu'à la cuisine » pensa-t-il.

Heureusement que c'était ses agents qui s'occupaient de placer la bombe au Big Ben, parce lui actuellement, en serait plus qu'incapable.

Il commençait à espérer qu'il aurait la force d'aller jusqu'à la cuisine quand il reçut un message de Sherlock. Une photo. Lui en train d'embrasser John.

Il y eu un jaillissement de sang du nez de Jim qui dut mettre son bras sur son visage pour empêcher de trop saigner. Et oui, Jim faisait un fantasme secret sur ses deux pires ennemis. Et pour bien l'achever, Sherlock avait envoyé une question « _Tu es gay ou pas, finalement ?_ ».

Sherlock reçut la réponse une minute après : « _Maintenant, oui._ » Ce qui lui fit rire. John avait la tête contre son épaule, Londres était en vue, Jim Moriarty est de bonne humeur. Cette année commençait bien.

* _Comme quoi, plus l'intelligence est élevée, plus la méchanceté l'est aussi. Parfaitement faux et pour prendre un peu des exemples d'extérieur à la série, je donnerai comme exemple Albus Dumbledore ou Doctor Who._

** _il s'appelait Artemis. Référence directe à Artemis Fowl. Mettons-nous d'accord : jamais, au grand jamais les deux auraient pu se rencontrer, les univers étaient différents et Artemis habitant en Irlande. Mais pour ceux qui connaissent un peu le personnage, je pense serait d'accord avec moi que si les deux génies se rencontraient, il ne se passerait pas rien entre eux !_

*** _le pyjama bleu à pois n'est pas un délire, il est inspiré directement d'une photo sur google où nous voyons nos deux acteurs préféré en pyjamas. _

_C'est terminé pour cette histoire ! Un gros, gros merci à tous ceux qui m'ont fait des reviews, car je ne sais pas si j'aurais continué l'histoire sans. Ce n'était qu'une idée de scénario…Qui s'est achevé grâce à votre soutien ! A la prochaine !_


End file.
